


For King and Country

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, DeanCas Big Bang, Grace Bonding, M/M, Mating, Mention of possible death, Possessiveness, unnecessary angst, wing fic, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King of the Lawrence Kingdom disappears, Prince Dean and Sam are put in an impossible situation.  They will both need to marry to save the kingdom from financial ruin.  Thankfully, Castiel, a member of the Novak Royal Family that is acting as ambassador to the Lawrence Kingdom might have a solution for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a labor of love, and there are several people I need to thank for it. 
> 
> First and foremost are my two betas: Britt and GreyMichaela - Who kept me sane and didn't yell at me about commas. 
> 
> Secondary, is the artist who inspired this fic in the first place. SamaelSammy, whose gorgeous wing art made me want to write this. 
> 
> Thirdly, is FigDrawsThings, who did AMAAAAAAZING fanart for this. You can find a link to it here: http://figdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/98910868871/fanart-for-the-dean-castiel-big-bang-for-king-and
> 
> You guys are amazing. <3 
> 
> There will also be an epilogue added on to the initial thirteen chapters!!!!

 

 

Dean slumped into his chair, glaring at Sam, his wings hanging low enough that the tips dragged on the ground.  He let his head fall back.  “I don’t want to get married.  I don’t want kids, I don’t want to deal with any of that bullshit, Sammy.”  

 

“You’re not going to have a choice.”  Sam’s wings gave an agitated ruffle and he took a calming breath.  “You can marry me off for a political alliance if you want to-”

 

“No!”  Dean growled.  “You deserve better than all of this shit.”  He closed his eyes.  Which didn’t give them any sort of choice.  

 

Sam sighed and walked closer.  “Dean, the reality is that we are both going to have to make political alliances, whether we like it or not.  This mess Dad left us with demands nothing else.”  

 

Dean looked up at the ceiling and fought the urge to curse his father for the hundredth time since he had disappeared on the kingdom without a trace.  “One of us deserves to be happy, Sammy.  And since you aren’t in line for the throne, I’d like to know that you managed to mate and be happy.”  

 

“I don’t relish the idea of watching you mated to someone you can’t stand,”  Sam grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Neither of us deserve that, Dean.”  

 

“Yeah, well, we also didn’t deserve to be left with a kingdom that is entirely destitute and yet, here we are!”  Dean sat up in his chair as someone entered the room.  He slumped back down again when he realized it was Bobby.  

 

“Your Majesties-”

 

“Cut the shit, Bobby, you’ve known both of us since we were in diapers.  You can do all of that bullshit out in public, but you’ve only ever called us by our names.”  Dean waved a hand and forced himself to sit up, shaking out his wings.  The long lines of gold chains embedded in his feathers rattled.  

 

Bobby smirked.  “Very well, Dean, Sam.”  He inclined his head to both of them as he walked closer.  “I’ve been performing an investigation into potential mates for the both of you from nearby kingdoms.  Unfortunately, due to the circumstances-”

 

Dean groaned and closed his eyes.  He was not going to like this answer.  He was not going to like it.  “Just spit it out.”  

 

“The inheritance issue is not one that I will be able to get around.  Neither of you will be able to avoid it.”  Bobby watched both boys tense.  “Which means, Dean, Sam, that Adam is going to inherit after you are both mated and he comes of age.”  

 

“If Dad, er, the King ever returns, I am going to kill him,”  Sam growled, pressing a hand to his face.  “Adam does not need that kind of pressure on him!”  

 

Dean tapped his finger along the arm of the chair.  “What if we don’t get mated?”  He schooled his face into a blank mask when both Bobby and Sam turned to look at him.  “What?”  

 

“Dean…”  

 

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, Sam,”  Dean growled, turning to look at Bobby.  “What if I didn’t mate?  Does Adam stay out of the line until I die?”  

 

Bobby hesitated before answering.  “Yes.  He would.  But Dean-”  

 

“No buts.  That’s our plan.  Sammy’s going to start looking at the candidates, pick one that’s going to help us get out of this mess, and hopefully live happily ever after.”  Dean sighed.  “I don’t like it either, Bobby, but Adam can’t have this thrown on him.  He doesn’t deserve that.”  

 

“None of you boys deserve this.”  

 

Dean shrugged, his wings rustling behind him.  “I agree, but there’s nothing else we can do.”  He looked from Sam to Bobby and then back to the ceiling, ignoring their concerned looks.  

 

“Dean, without a mate, you’ll-”  

 

“I know, Sammy.  I know.  But it’ll buy us time,”  Dean said, looking at Sam.  He stood up.  “You’re both dismissed.  I’m going flying.”  

 

Sam bit down on his lip as Dean strode from the room, his wings twitching.  “We have to figure something else out, Bobby.  I’m not about to watch Dean lose his wings.”  

 

“He’s twenty-seven.  If his mate hasn’t felt the call by now, Sam, it’s likely that he’s not going to.  As little as I like Dean’s idea, it is the best one we’ve got.”  Bobby’s wings shifted uncomfortably. The idea of watching Dean’s wings slowly lose their luster and feathers was…horrifying.

 

“What about Cas?”  

 

Bobby looked up at Sam, confused.  “What about that kid?”  

 

An idea sparked a new light in Sam’s eyes.  This could work!  “Cas’s family.  The Novaks.  They would be able to help us.  I’m sure I could marry one of them.”  

 

“And what would you offer them, Sam?  They have no incentive to offer their power and protection to this kingdom,”  Bobby shot back.  “Cas perhaps has more reason than the others.  He is the youngest son and does like Dean.”  

 

Sam nodded.  “They might help us.  I- One of the brothers, Lucifer, expressed interest in me in the past.  I could offer-”  

 

“I doubt Dean will want that.”  Bobby crossed his arms over his chest.  “We talk to Cas first.”  

 

“All right,”  Sam said, nodding his head, determined.  Cas would help them.  He would.  It was Cas.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  


Dean barely glanced at the members of his court as he strode by, his wings spread behind him in a show of dominance.  He was in a hurry and he needed to get out of here before he suffocated.  

 

A flash of black and silver beside him made him pause, but Cas fell into step with him as they headed for the doors.  He relaxed a fraction.  At least Cas would be able to help him remove his jewelry.  His wings flexed again, and the gold chains and precious stones clinked together.  Dean scowled.  Now that he was king, he could no longer get away with the lighter adornments the rest of the court preferred.  

 

He wanted to rip off every single emerald and string of gold, throw it to the ground, and run away.  It would feel good.  Not that he could.  But damn it would it feel good.  

 

“Dean.  Calm yourself,”  Castiel said, one of his wings reaching out to offer a comforting brush against Dean’s.  

 

Dean pushed open the doors to outside and took a deep breath of fresh air.  At last.  “You coming with me, Cas?”  

 

Castiel gave a small smile.  “As always, Dean.”  He closed the doors to the castle behind them.  “May I inquire as to what has upset you?”  

 

“Just this whole situation with my Dad.  It’s a mess and he’s left it squarely on my shoulders and-”  Dean cut himself off and looked around the courtyard, suddenly aware that other people could be listening in.  “Come on, let’s go to the meadow.  You have time, don’t you?  I don’t think you have any ambassadorial duties right now?”  

 

“Considering I will be spending time with the king, I believe no better excuse could be made for my time.”  

 

Dean looked over at Cas before he started stripping off the golden chains, every stone and string of gold heavy in his hands.  “You aren’t spending time with the King, the King is out.  Just me at the moment.”  He looked up and gave Castiel a quick grin.  “I hope that’s good enough?”  

 

Castiel smiled at Dean.  “Always, Dean.”  

 

Once he had removed enough of the gold so that flying wouldn’t be a problem, Dean stretched his wings out to their full span and groaned.  Fuck, that felt  _amazing_.  He looked over at Cas and grinned when he saw Castiel offering the satchel at his side for their heavier jewelry.  “I do love a man who is prepared.”  

 

Castiel gave a smile and secured the bag to his side.  “Lead the way, Dean.”  Castiel stepped back enough to give Dean room and watched him take off into the sky, his wings glinting in the sunlight.  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Castiel Novak had come to the Lawrence Kingdom years ago, almost a decade now.  It had been a part of his training as one of the younger sons of a king, to learn diplomacy and to preserve the interests of his family at all times here.  

 

Then he had met Crown Prince Dean Winchester.  He did not believe in conventions such as love at first sight, but Dean had always been magnetizing.  Dean had never found his awkwardness or lack of social ability a deterrent in their interactions.  

 

By the time he had turned twenty and the time to return home had come, he had not wanted to leave.  Castiel had taken steps to make certain there would always been a need for a liaison to the Lawrence Kingdom with a little help from his older brother Gabriel.  If that also allowed him to stay around Dean and…care for him from afar, then it was an additional positive.

  
  


~!~!~

  
  


“Come on, Cas!”  Dean buffeted Cas with one of his wings as he dove down towards the meadow.  “Stop daydreaming!”  

 

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and watched as he tucked his wings against his back and dove.  If it had been anyone else, he would have been worried by the maneuver, but Dean had long since mastered it.  

 

At the last moment, Dean opened his wings and spread them wide, stopping himself just before hitting the ground to make a light landing.  Castiel copied the dive, landing next to Dean before folding his wings behind his back.  He would require a thorough grooming later.  Perhaps he would be able to convince Dean to do so.  “I was not daydreaming.”  

 

“Well, your head was certainly in the clouds!”  Dean laughed and lay down in the clearing, stretching out his wings to lay flat against the ground, spread out beneath him.  “Come on, Cas.  Lie down, take a load off.  We can stare at the clouds.”  

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean, careful to keep his wings tucked against his back.  He looked up.  “Shall we act like true children and find images in them as we always have?”  

 

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s arm, tugging him down until he was lying down in the grass next to him.  Cas’s wings were ruffled and tangled with his now.  He smiled and looked up at the sky.  “Maybe.  Or maybe we can just stay here and watch them for a few hours.”  

 

“Is something wrong, Dean?”  Cas asked, turning to face him.  

 

Dean sighed and stared up at the clouds.  “Yeah.  Just don’t know if I want to talk about it.”  

 

“As your friend, I am here should you wish to speak to me on any topic you choose, Dean,”  Castiel offered, smiling at Dean.  

 

“People don’t talk like that anymore, Cas.”  Dean stretched, smiling when his feathers moved and slid against Castiel’s.  It felt good, just being close to him like this.  

 

“Regardless of how I express it,”  Castiel smiled a little wider, looking down at Dean,  “the sentiment remains unchanged.  I am your friend and I am here should you like to speak about anything.”  

 

Dean sighed.  “Adam’s going to inherit as soon as Sam and I mate.”  

 

Castiel frowned.  Logically, it made no sense for the two eldest boys to suddenly be removed from the line of succession, yet, if that is how King John had designed the succession, it would have to be followed, or risk upsetting the council, and the peace of the kingdom as a result.  Poor leadership.  “I do not understand why your father would force you to abdicate the throne and your responsibilities as soon as you and Sam mate.”  

 

“Neither can we.  But, Adam certainly isn’t ready either.  He’s only fourteen, Cas.  He’s so young.  He isn’t ready to be a Crown Prince.”  Dean rubbed a hand over his face, the weight of his decision weighing him down.  “He needs time.”  

 

“Time which you do not have.  You and Sam must choose mates soon.”  Castiel glanced at  Dean from the corner of his eye.  It would break his heart to see Dean chose a mate.  To be happy.  To perhaps even father children.  He deserved that and everything more.  It was not Dean’s fault that his own feelings were…inappropriate.

 

Dean swallowed.  “I’m not going to.”  He could feel Cas’s surprise at his statement and quickly followed it with, .  “But I was hoping that you’d help us.  Dad, left us in a mess and your family and your kingdom are one of the few in a position to help us.  Would any of your brothers be willing to…you know…marry Sam?”  

 

“Dean, your _wings_.”  Castiel could not imagine watching Dean’s wings wither and die.  The thought was enough to turn his stomach.  

 

Dean gave a sad smile.  “I know.  I know, Cas.  But if I don’t, then Adam gets time to prepare for his job and still gets the chance to be a kid.  He deserves that, Cas, he’s such a good kid.”

 

Castiel watched Dean, staring at him.  “Dean, you cannot do this to yourself.”  

 

“Cas, I don’t have a choice.  I’m just hoping that your family can help us.”  Dean turned over to smile at Cas.  “Besides, you’re not going to leave me any time soon, even if my wings lose all their feathers and I’m shunned by all pleasant company, right?”  

 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes and smiled at him.  “I will never leave you unless you wish for me to do so, Dean,”  he promised, his voice quiet.  Even if Dean would never care for him in the same way, it was enough to be close to him like this.  

 

Dean laughed.  “Cas, you should know by now I’m never going to want you to leave.”  He didn’t think about the day that Cas would feel/hear the call for his mate and would leave.  Everyone had to go when they felt it.  

 

“Then I will not leave,”  Castiel gave Dean a smile.  “It is as simple as that, Dean.”  

 

Dean looked over at Cas and at his large black wings interspersed with silver and sapphires.  The thought of his wings becoming less than what they currently were was sickening.  “You’ll have to, eventually.”  He ignored the confused look from Cas and kept going.  “When you find your mate.  You’ll go and leave me all by my lonesome.”  

 

Castiel stared at Dean, wishing that he could tell Dean that he had never needed to search for his mate.  Not for the past ten years.  His Grace roiled inside him, expressing displeasure that he continued to keep such a secret from Dean.  “I have never felt the pull to go to my mate, Dean.  You know this.”  

 

“Yeah, but-”  

 

Castiel pressed a finger to Dean’s lips, staring at him.  Green eyes were wide and surprised, staring back at him.  “We will be together, Dean.  Perhaps our wings will have faded and we will be shunned by everyone except each other.  But I will not leave you.”  

 

Dean smiled and settled back into the grass, staring up at the sky.  It felt good to know that at the least, no matter what happened, Cas would be there.  “Thanks, Cas.”  

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

Cas deserved better, though.  He was always doing what he thought was the right thing, even if it wasn’t, and this was one of those times.  Dean sighed and closed his eyes.  He could stop thinking about it.  At least for a little while.  

  
  
  
  
  


~!~!~

  
  
  


 

Sam paced the length of the throne room, glad that it had been cleared for the time being and he would have time to think.  He had to figure something out.  They had to.  There had to be a way out of this.  

 

“Well, hello Sammich!  Long time no see!  You’ve certainly grown up in the last few years!”  a cheery voice called out.  “What’s with the long face?”  

 

Sam looked up and was surprised to see Prince Gabriel Novak striding towards him, all six golden wings out and swaying behind him.  He swallowed.  Oh no.  Had they missed some official notice that the Novaks would be visiting?  Shit, that was the last thing they needed at the moment.  “Prince Gabriel, what brings you to the Lawrence Kingdom?”

 

“Visiting Cas!”  Gabriel waved a hand.  “Don’t worry, I’m not here on any official bullshit.  You’ll never know I’m here!”  

 

Sam blinked and then burst out laughing.  The idea that anyone could _not_ notice Gabriel running around the kingdom was absurd.  Even if he hid his two upper pairs of wings like he could do, the prince stood out.  Always.  It might be the bright golden wings adorned with jewels of every color and both gold and silver chains tucked into the feathers.  It might Gabriel’s louder-than-life personality.  It was probably both.

 

Gabriel pouted.  “What?  I mean, that wasn’t even one of my jokes!”  

 

Sam shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face.  This was going to make the rumors about the Novak kingdom explode and that was not something they could afford to do with the alliance they needed.  “Nothing, I’m sorry, Prince Gabriel-”

 

“Now, now, none of that bullshit.  It’s just Gabriel.  It has been for years.”  Gabriel waved a hand and walked closer to Sam.  “Now tell me what’s actually wrong.  You look like someone killed your damn dog.”  

 

He shouldn’t tell Gabriel.  He shouldn’t.  But Sam sank back down onto the steps and dropped his head into his hands.  “We’re in trouble, Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel settled down next to Sam, brushing one of his wings against Sam’s chocolate brown ones.  “Hey.  There are very few problems in this world that influence or money cannot fix.  I’ve got lots of both.  What’s up?”  

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Dean knew they would have to get back. It had been childish to run away in the first place. He sighed and stretched, spreading his wings wide. “Hey, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?”

  
Dean sat up and looked over at Cas, sprawled in the grass much like he had been and gave a rueful grin. “We should probably get back.” 

“Yes. It would be a wise idea. I will need to contact my family.” Castiel sat up as well and spread his wings, letting his curl around Dean’s for a brief moment.

  
Dean swallowed at the reminder of what they were going to try to do. “I’ll find some way to repay your family, Cas. I promise. I don’t care how long it takes. I will find a way.”

  
Castiel stood and moved to face Dean, before kneeling in the grass in front of him. “Dean Winchester, listen to me. You will not need to repay us. You are a good man. We have prospered much as a result of your kingdom and ours being in an alliance. This will only solidify the relationship further.” He reached out to cup Dean’s face gently in his hands. “You are already sacrificing your wings, Dean. You do not need to give more of yourself.”

  
Dean stared up at Cas, afraid to look away from him for more than a moment. When Cas’s fingers finally slipped away from his face, he stood up and brushed himself off, his wings moving restlessly. “Right. We should get back.” He stretched and rolled his shoulders again. “Ready to go, Cas?”

  
Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean. “I can fly faster than you.”

  
“Well, you’ve also got an extra pair of wings! I’d be worried if you weren’t faster than me.” Dean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“Even with a single pair of wings, I am faster than you,” Castiel said, crossing his arms over his chest to mimic Dean.

  
Dean narrowed his eyes. “Wanna bet?”

  
“I feel the need to remind you that last time you got in a bet of this nature with me, you lost,” Castiel said, his lips curling in a smile. “But if you insist.”

  
Dean grinned and launched himself into the air. He could beat Cas if he could get a headstart. …Maybe.

 

  
~!~!~

 

  
Dean landed only seconds after Castiel, panting hard as he leaned against his best friend. “You cheated!”

  
Castiel smiled. “One might argue that you cheated without allowing me a proper start.”

  
“You pushed me into a raincloud!”

  
Castiel’s smile turned smug. “So I did. Perhaps it will convince you to allow a proper start next time instead of attempting these kinds of tricks.”

  
Dean shook his head hard, pleased when some of the water in his hair was immediately sprayed all over Cas. It got him a disgruntled look, so they could be kinda sorta even. At least for now.

  
“Dean-”

  
“Bro!”

  
Dean and Cas looked up as one. Dean stared at Gabriel and felt dread settle into his stomach. Oh no. What was Gabriel doing here? Was he going to have to put up with his awful flirting again? Maybe Cas would let him hide behind him again-  
  
“Just in time to hear the news!” Gabriel grinned and walked towards the two men.

  
“Gabriel, wait-”

  
“Princess, I mean, Prince Sammy and I are gettin’ hitched!”

  
“Gabriel!” Sam groaned and pressed a hand to his face.

  
Dean blinked, looking from Gabriel to Sam’s quickly reddening face. He looked up at the sun and then back down to the two men in front of him. “I’ve been gone for two hours!”

  
“Dean, just let me explain-”

  
“How did you decide you were getting married in two hours? When did you even get here?!” Dean snarled, stalking towards Gabriel.

  
“Dean, perhaps it would be wise if we were to take this discussion inside?” Castiel suggested, quickly noticing that they were drawing a great deal of attention from the courtyard.

  
Dean glared at his brother and stalked past all of them into the castle. “My private chambers. _Now_ ,” he growled, leading the way. He could already hear Sam’s heavy footsteps behind him.

  
Castiel followed Dean, giving his brother a glare. Even if this was what he would have preferred the outcome of Dean and Sam’s current situation to be, there could have been no possible worse way to break the news.

  
Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms as Castiel fell in step beside him. “What?”

  
Castiel allowed his wings to brush over Gabriel’s and he smiled. “I’ve missed you, Gabriel. It is good to see you again.”

  
Gabriel immediately brightened and grinned at him. “Good to see you, too, Cas. You’ve grown up quite a bit since the last time I was here.”

  
“Perhaps you simply need to visit more often,” Castiel said, lengthening his strides to catch up with Dean’s furious pace ahead of them.

  
Gabriel stopped in his tracks and Sam damn near ran into him.

  
Sam ducked, avoiding the mouthful of feathers from Gabriel’s wing when he turned. “What did you stop for?”

  
Gabriel gave a sad smile. “Looks like my baby brother finally started growing up.”

  
“That happened a while ago, just so you know,” Sam said, reaching out to grab Gabriel’s hand. “Come on. Delaying is only going to make Dean more angry and I would like him to at least _try_ to listen to reason.”

  
Gabriel huffed, reaching out to comb through a few of his feathers. “I should kick that twerp’s ass. He’d deserve it.”

  
“Gabriel…”

  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake don’t give me the damn puppy dog eyes, damn. I’m going, Princess, I’m going.”

  
“You keep calling me that and you’re the one who is going to get their ass beat,” Sam threatened casually, hurrying to keep up with Dean’s pace.

  
Gabriel’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he watched Sam hurry down the hallway. He grinned. Good to know he wasn’t marrying a doormat. Sam certainly had grown up.

 

 

  
~!~!~!~

 

 

The instant Gabriel was in the room and the door slammed shut behind him. He took a breath and steeled himself for the tirade Dean had prepared.

  
“What were you two thinking? No, wait, I know, you weren’t thinking and instead of trying to figure a way out of this, you come up with this cockamamie plan while I am gone for a few hours and then think that I’ll just let it happen?”

  
Sam took a deep breath. “Look, he couldn’t have announced it in a worse way, I’ll admit, but Gabriel can-”

  
“-Not marry you had better be how you plan on ending that sentence, Sammy!” Dean shouted.

  
“Would you rather he marry Lucifer? Because believe me, nothing would thrill that jackass more!” Gabriel growled, the condescending tone in Dean’s voice finally getting to him. Both additional sets of his wings unfurled from his back and he stalked towards Dean.

  
Dean straightened his spine and glared at Gabriel, his own wings raising in defiance of Gabriel’s show of power. He would not back down from this fight. “At least we would be able to negotiate! He wouldn’t go behind my back-”

  
“No, he’d only beat and abuse your brother. Not to mention deny your ability to see him ever again! As his mate and senior in power, I don’t need to remind you that he would be within his rights in both our kingdoms to do so!” Gabriel snarled, stepping right up into Dean’s space. “Your kingdom may not enforce the old rules, Dean Winchester. But the Novak kingdom does. If Sam mates with Lucifer, he will be a Novak. You will not be able to protect him.”

  
Dean swallowed and tried to keep glaring at Gabriel. “I’ll negotiate-”

  
“With what!”

  
Dean was suddenly reminded of the rumor that the Novak’s bloodline was one of the purest in the Four Kingdoms. Gabriel’s eyes were glowing, bright and gold. Michael, the eldest, was said to have six sets of wings, like Gabriel, but Michael had…powers. Or so the rumors went. “What do you suggest then?”

  
Gabriel pulled back and cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at Dean. He lowered his wings and let the two topmost pairs fold back into his back. “I suggest you let me marry Sam. He explained your situation. How your father left you.”

  
Dean flinched. He turned to look at Sam and glared at him. “You couldn’t keep your mouth shut for five-”

  
“He can help!” Sam interjected, his wings twitching nervously against his back under the force of Dean’s gaze. “He can help, and he’s _willing_ to help, Dean.”

  
Dean turned back to Gabriel, his eyes narrowed. “Why? As you pointed out, I don’t have anything I can bargain with.” He glanced to Cas and watched black wings fluff up a little in annoyance. He looked at Gabriel again and raised an eyebrow.

  
Gabriel shook his head and huffed. “I have never met someone more resistant to help! I just offered to bail you out!”

  
“There has to be a catch!” Dean growled at Gabriel. “You wouldn’t do this for nothing!”

  
Gabriel’s eyes slid to Sam and he watched Sam blush, darkly. “It wouldn’t be for nothing, or do you value your brother so lowly?”

  
Dean snapped his mouth shut. He turned back to Sam and cleared his throat. “Don’t do this if you don’t want to. I, we, we’ll find something else. We can-”

  
“Dean,” Sam said, stepping closer to him, his wings moving restlessly, “this is the best option we’ve got and you know it. And Gabriel was the one who suggested the solution. Not me.”

  
Castiel watched Dean’s wings droop until the tips brushed the floor. He took a step forward and reached out to Dean’s shoulder. A quick glance at Gabriel and Sam sent them from the room. “Dean.”

  
Dean yanked his shoulder from Cas’s hand and stalked to the other side of the room. “There has to be another option, Cas!”

  
“Is this not what we just discussed, Dean? One of my brothers marrying Sam?” Castiel walked closer to him. Dean’s wings were flexing, and it was obvious it was becoming difficult for him to contain his anger.

  
“Not like this!” Dean growled, clenching down tight on the windowsill.

  
Castiel stepped up next to Dean, wrapping one of his wings around Dean’s, ignoring the flinch Dean gave at the touch. “Not like what, Dean? Gabriel would have been the brother I suggested. You’ve met my other brothers. Would you see Sam married to Michael? Balthazar? Lucifer?”

  
“No, but-”

  
“But what, Dean? I do not understand your continued hesitance.” Castiel reached out to touch Dean’s arm again, glad when he didn’t pull away. “What is this truly about?”

  
Dean sighed. “I’m so angry at my father, Cas. He left, with no word, no instructions. No one has seen him: it’s almost as though he has disappeared.” He punched the stone wall and growled. “How could he do this to Sam and Adam! It’s not fair!”

  
“It’s not fair to you, either, Dean,” Castiel pointed out, his voice soft.

  
Dean waved off the statement. “I don’t care about me. But this isn’t fair to either of them. Adam’s whole life is going to change. Sam’s going to be in a marriage where at least I know he won’t be hurt, but will he be happy?”

  
Castiel stared at Dean, his wings drooping the smallest fraction. “My brother will do everything in his power to make Sam happy. He wishes no malice on you, or this kingdom. Dean, what more could you hope for in the situation?”

  
“To not be in the situation at all, Cas!” Dean snarled.

  
Castiel was quiet for a long moment as he looked down at his hand on Dean’s arm. “I wish the same for you. But you do not have that choice.” His wing moved closer, stretching to encompass Dean’s back.

  
Dean hung his head and sighed. “Would Gabriel take Sam back to your kingdom, Cas?”

  
Castiel hummed, considering it. “I do not know. You will need to speak to him. Or perhaps he will speak with Sam, to understand his preferences.”

  
“I’ll… I’d like him to be close. For Adam. We’re all the family he’s got left now.” Dean swallowed hard, clenching his eyes shut.

  
“I’m sure that Gabriel will take that into consideration, Dean. He is not cruel. You know this.”

  
Dean nodded and then groaned, looking over at Cas with a half-grin. “Dammit. You know what I just realized?”

  
Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused. “No?”

  
“I’m going to be related by marriage to Gabriel.”

  
Castiel grinned and chuckled. “Indeed. Now you will perhaps understand my pain.”

  
Dean smiled at Cas, his wing stretching to brush against Cas’s. “Yeah, and we can do what we always have, commiserate and bitch over our brothers together.”

  
“Of course, Dean. As always.” Castiel smiled when Dean leaned into him for a fraction of a second. He looked out the window and kept his hand on Dean’s arm. He closed his eyes and turned into Dean, just the smallest fraction. He could imagine and pretend.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


 

Dean hated wedding planning.  It was official. And it wasn’t even his wedding!  Why was he doing all the planning?!  He slumped down at the table and stretched his wings to their full span before allowing them to flop on the table, scattering the ten thousand different kinds of invitations that had been piled there.  

 

“Dean, you are making a mess.”  

 

“I don’t care,”  Dean mumbled into a face full of paper.  “Cas, I hate this.”  

 

Castiel smiled and walked up behind Dean, rubbing at his spine where both of his wing joints met.  Normally it was a touch only for mates, but no one was with them to see.  “What do you hate, Dean?”  

 

“I hate that our guest list has to be a million fucking people because it’s a royal wedding.  I hate that we have to pick invitations out!  I hate that I have done nothing but talk about this wedding for two weeks now.”  Dean groaned when Cas’s hand pressed a little harder, working at the hard knot of muscle between his wings.  “I want to go flying, but I don’t have the time,”  he whispered.  

 

Castiel hummed.  “Perhaps you need to learn to make time then Dean.”  He moved his hands higher, massaging Dean’s shoulders as he groaned into the invitations.  “You are a King now.  You may do whatever you like, within reason.”  

 

Dean shook his head.  “I don’t feel like a King, Cas.  I feel like a kid playing at King.  I’m supposed to be ruling a kingdom.  What am I doing?  Deciding what color ink looks best on a piece of paper!”  One of his wings pushed a large stack of paper off the table and to the floor, the gold chains woven into his feathers catching on other stacks.  

 

“I seem to recall you meeting with Adam for several hours this morning.  As well as with your palace guard.  And working with Bobby for a few hours on matters that needed your attention,”  Castiel said, counting the items off his fingers.  

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“You are up before the sun rises and you are not sleeping until long past dusk, Dean.  You are only human.”  Castiel’s wings rustled in agitation.  Dean needed to take better care of himself.  He moved his fingers up to Dean’s neck, still massaging gently.  

 

“Mmmfh… Cas, ‘m gonna fall ‘sleep…”  

 

Castiel huffed in irritation.  “That would be because you are exhausted.  You need to sleep, Dean.”  

 

Dean sighed and pushed himself up and off the table, slowly folding his wings against his back again.  “I don’t have time for it right now.”  He stood up and looked at the mess he had made, slumping again.  

 

“I will tidy it, Dean,”  Castiel said, watching as Dean started to bend over to pick up the scattered papers.  “I don’t wish for you to be late for your next appointment.”  

 

Dean froze and looked down at the papers in front of him and swallowed hard.  Late.  Right.  “Thanks, Cas.”  

 

“You don’t need to thank me, Dean.  But go.  You don’t want to be late.”  Castiel watched as Dean sighed and straightened his back before striding from the room.  After he finished tidying the table, he made his way to Bobby’s rooms.  He needed to have a stern discussion with him about the workload placed on Dean.  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  


Dean slumped and rubbed his hands into his eyes, taking a deep breath.  If he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up proving Cas right with this whole exhaustion thing when he didn’t want to.  He stretched his wings out again and frowned.  He could feel the weight of the jewels on them.  Trappings of a king, but they were too damn much.  He would need to speak to someone about that.  

 

A servant poked her head into the throne room and cleared her throat.  “Sire?”  

 

Dean immediately straightened and looked to the young girl.  “Yes?”  

 

“Your next appointment for the day has arrived.”  

 

He wanted to tell her no, that he would be busy, that whoever it was could wait for a half hour just while he closed his eyes.  But that would result in her being yelled at by whoever was ready to speak with him now.  “Go ahead and let them in.”  He watched her face disappear and then a moment later Cas was striding through the doors.  Dean sat up a little more.  “Cas, I don’t have time at the moment, I have an appointment with some foreign diplomat, probably about seating placement at the wedding-”  

 

“Indeed you do.”  Castiel stopped in front of the throne and smiled.  “In fact, he is taking up the rest of your afternoon with conversation around the planning.”  

 

Dean groaned.  “Do you want to luxuriate in my pain, Cas?  Is that why you’re here?”  

 

“No, Dean.  I am here because _I_ am the foreign diplomat that you are spending the afternoon with and we are not going to spend it here.”  Castiel smiled when Dean’s head jumped up and bright green eyes were suddenly riveted on his.  

 

“Wh-what?”  

 

Castiel inclined his head and let his smile turn into a smirk.  “I am not without my methods of diplomacy, Dean.  If you require time to yourself, I shall take you far away from the castle so that you may have it.”  

 

Dean couldn’t help laughing a little bit, springing off of the uncomfortable throne he had spent his morning on.  “Let me get this straight: you went to Bobby, told him that you had some sort of official business with me, and got him to change my schedule so I am spending the afternoon with you?”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “No.  I went to Bobby and informed him that if he wished to exhaust you and have you collapse in some meeting in the next week, he should keep assigning your tasks as-is.  You now have a meeting every other day with myself for at least a few hours.  You may use the time however you like.  But you clearly need this time for yourself.  Sam will take over some of the duties you have been performing, and Gabriel will assist him.  They will learn the business of running the kingdom together,”  he explained, staring at Dean, unsure of his response.

 

Dean gaped at Cas, striding over to him and wrapping him in a huge hug.  His wings came to wrap around Cas as well and he squeezed him tight.  “You didn’t have to do that, Cas.”

 

Castiel did his best not to melt into Dean’s embrace, but it was difficult.  He immediately curled his wings under Dean’s, taking the comfort he was offered.  “I wished to.  You need it, Dean.”  

 

Dean held Cas for a long moment before he finally pulled his wings and arms back, not stepping away from Cas.  He cleared his throat.  “So you mentioned something about…not being here?”  

 

Castiel smiled.  “Yes.”  

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  


 

 

Dean laughed as Cas shot past him, all four wings propelling him easily through the air as they flew.  “Where are we going?”  he shouted, content for the moment to continue gliding through the air as Cas doubled back towards him.  

 

Even though they’d had to lose most of the jewelry (Cas had informed him they were flying much further than they normally did), he could still see flashes of silver in Cas’ wings as he moved.  His heart did an uncomfortable turn in his chest at the idea of those wings losing their feathers and slowly becoming useless and withered.  

 

He couldn’t do that to Cas.  No matter how much he wanted someone to stay with him when his own wings went through the same shift.  He would not do that to Cas.  He snapped his attention back to Cas’s wings as he started to dive.  Dean followed him, circling towards the forest.  

 

Dean stretched and landed beside Cas a few minutes later, stretching.  He had not had a chance to stretch his wings properly and give them a good workout like that in months.  He’d needed it.  “Where are we?”  

 

Castiel folded in his second pair of wings and waited until they had disappeared from sight.  “We are on the edge of my land in Lawrence that you granted me years ago.  Back when you used to say I shouldn’t live at the castle.”  

 

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, because that worked.”  

 

Castiel smiled.  “You did seem rather…determined at the time.  So I accepted your gift.”  

 

Dean looked around, admiring the forest and the small waterfall they had landed by.  “So where is the house?  I know it had a house, don’t even try and tell me differently.”  

 

“Of course, Dean.”  Castiel pointed up to the top of the cliff face.  “It is up there.  Less than three minutes flight.”  

 

“So then why did we stop?”  Dean looked back to Cas and tilted his head, trying to understand.  After a moment, he grinned, realizing he was mimicking the gesture from Cas.  

 

Castiel stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots next, looking over at Dean.  “Because I am going to bathe.  And then you are going to groom my wings and I’ll return the favor.  We can eat the pie I have waiting-”

 

_“Pie?!”_

 

“-then we can head back to the castle.”  

 

Dean blinked when a moment later, Cas lost his pants as well before diving into the water in a graceful arc.  He watched Cas’s wings propel him through the water towards the waterfall.  Whatever he had been about to say left his head and he just stared. _Cas…_  Cas didn’t even realize how gorgeous he was.  

 

Dean shook his head and removed his shirt, boots, and pants a moment later, diving into the water after Cas.  They’d both need to dry their wings before flying anywhere, but if they groomed each other in the sun, it would take them less than an hour.  He stretched, extending his wings again, a low groan leaving him.  

 

Castiel looked up at the beach, breath catching at the sight of Dean, his wings a beautiful riot of colors, gold, white, brown, and every shade between.  His body was muscled and golden as he dove into the water, his wings moving him gracefully through the water.  His heart gave a violent lurch and his wings trembled.  Castiel closed his eyes and took a slow breath.  Dean was not and never would be his to have.  He knew better.  He would treasure moments like this for as long as possible.  For as long as Dean would allow him.  

 

Dean broke out of the water and laughed as he pulled himself up onto the rock next to Cas.  He shook out his wings, flinging water at Cas.  “Not all of us are built to be fish!”  

 

Castiel gave Dean an indignant look.  “I am far from a fish, Dean.”  He would not stare at Dean’s body.  It was inappropriate.  Not that Dean minded.  He was constantly reminding him about personal space.  

 

Dean glanced at Cas, at the skin a few shades darker than his and laughed.  “I know you aren’t a fish, don’t worry.”  He shifted and let his wing hit Cas in the face, knocking him back into the water with a loud splash.  He turned to look at Cas and laughed, hard, when Cas righted himself and kicked back to the surface.  

 

“That was not very nice, Dean.”  

 

Dean was still laughing delightedly at Cas’s indignant face, his hair a riotous mess, dripping into his eyes.  “That’s what you get!”  

 

Castiel huffed.  “I did nothing to you.”  He moved a little closer to where Dean was standing near the edge of the outcropping of rock.  

 

“You kidnapped me to your property!”  Dean crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at  Cas.

 

“I am feeding you pie!”  

 

Dean crouched down to look at Cas.  “That’s true.  You are bribing me with pie.”  He attempted a contrite look.  “I’m sorry for tossing you into the water.”  

 

Castiel huffed and reached out to grab Dean’s arm, dragging him into the water in a flurry of flailing limbs and feathers.  He swam a few feet away and gave Dean a smug look when he popped back up for air.  

 

“Cas, you are a dick,”  Dean said, his voice tinged with admiration.  

 

“I am aware.”  Castiel smiled and dove back under the water, grabbing at one of Dean’s feet, yanking him back under.  He grinned as Dean sputtered and flailed, twisting in his hold.  

 

An hour of horseplay (and he won, he totally won and anything else was a blatant lie that Cas was telling), Dean dragged himself back up onto the beach and stretched his wings, savoring the sunlight.  He heard Cas climb out of the water after him and smiled as he walked over to where his pants were still in a pile where he’d left them.  In a moment he had them slipped back on and turned to Cas.  

 

His breath caught at the sight of Cas climbing out of the lake, water sluicing down his body.  Dean coughed and gathered up the rest of his clothes while Cas walked towards his own clothing.  He flexed his wings again, the feel of feathers out of place making him cringe.

 

Dean turned around and stared at Cas for a long moment.  Cas had run his fingers through his hair and now it was sticking up in all directions and his pants were hanging far too low on his hips.  He shook himself and walked closer, grinning at the sight of Cas’s wings.  “We are both an absolute mess.”  

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean and could not help but smile at the sight of him.  Dean grinning, happy and relaxed was a sight he had not seen for far too long now.  “Yes, indeed.  I do believe I mentioned a grooming for us both earlier.  Would you like me to tend to yours first?”  

 

Dean shook his head.  “Nah.  Mine’ll take forever.  You don’t want your wings to dry like that.  It’ll be uncomfortable to move and impossible to fly.”  He grinned at Cas.  “So turn and spread ‘em.”  The comment was worth it for the bright blush on Cas’s cheeks, even if it got him a scowl.  

 

“Crude,”  Castiel said, turning to offer his wings to Dean as he settled down on the sandy beach.  

 

“Always,”  Dean said.  He grinned and walked closer, pressing his hands to Cas’s wings.  According to the old laws, sharing a grooming would have meant he and Cas were mated.  He shook his head and began to comb through the feathers, straightening them.  “Cas, when was the last time you had someone groom you?  You’re a mess!”  

 

Castiel grunted and closed his eyes as Dean worked his way through the back of his wings.  “It’s been a while.  Longer than I should have allowed.”  

 

Dean moved around to stand in front of Cas and started working again.  “Well, next time, don’t be ridiculous about this.  Just come ask me.”  

 

“You have been busy.”  Castiel groaned and slammed his eyes shut when Dean gave a tug on his feathers.  He opened one eye to glare at Dean.  “Yes?”  

 

Dean huffed.  “I’m not too busy for you, Cas.  You made sure of that, didn’t you?”  

 

Castiel hesitated before answering.  “Yes, I suppose as much.”  He grunted again when Dean started to comb through the secondary feathers, straightening them as he went.  There was a small pile on the ground now.  

 

“Cas, you shouldn’t have been flying if your wings were this much of a mess…”  Dean grumbled, giving Cas’s hair a ruffle as he moved to his other side.  “Next time tell me, or Sam, or hell, just someone.”  

 

“I am uncomfortable with someone I don’t know grooming my wings, Dean,”  Castiel protested, shivering when Dean’s fingers sank deeper into the feathers to gently remove a twisted secondary feather.  

 

Dean pulled back just enough to look at Cas.  “I know.  Why do you think I named Sam and I first?  I know you don’t mind us grooming your wings.”  He smiled.  “So, next time just tell us, okay?”  

 

Castiel closed his eyes and gave a slow nod.  “Yes, Dean.”  

 

“Good.”  Dean reached out and ruffled Cas’s hair again.  He finished grooming Cas’s wings and stepped back to admire his handiwork and to make sure that he hadn’t missed any spots.  He gave an approving nod.  Like this, spread wide, it was easy to see that Cas’s wings were weapons, not just appendages used for fights.  “What about your secondary set?”  

 

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean.  “You do not need to do those as well, Dean.  You need your own wings attended to-”

 

“Not as much as yours do.  Come on, Cas.  Let me,”  Dean pleaded, pressing his hand to Cas’s wings, letting his fingers sink into the feathers.  “Please.  You did this for me.”  

 

Castiel sighed and nodded.  “As you wish.”  He rolled his shoulders and tilted his head back, exhaling slowly, his second set of wings falling from his back.  He extended them in a slow motion, stretching them.  

 

Dean smiled and shook his head, awed as always.  “You need to take better care of your wings, Cas.”  

 

“It will not matter in a few years.  What are a few weeks without grooming in comparison?”  Castiel asked, watching Dean stiffen and freeze.  “I apologize.  I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Dean.”  

 

“No.”  Dean said, his voice quiet.  “You didn’t.  But you should leave, Cas.”  

 

“Leave?”  Castiel said, his voice sharp.  

 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  


Dean sighed, reaching up into Cas’s wings, starting to groom them with slow motions.  “Yeah.  Try to find your mate.  Make sure your wings don’t fade.  Be happy.”  

 

Castiel spun, grabbing Dean by the shoulders, pinning him down to the ground, Dean’s w,ings spread out beneath him.  “You want me to leave?”  He snarled.  

 

“Cas-”

 

“That is a yes or no question, Dean,”  Castiel growled, leaning closer.  “Do you want me to leave?”  

 

Dean shivered as Cas’s eyes stared him down, keeping him pinned in place.  “Well, no, but-”

 

Castiel took a breath and relaxed, folding his wings against his back, leaning back.  “Then I will not.”  

 

“Cas, you can’t-”  

 

Castiel pressed a hand to Dean’s mouth, glaring at him.  “Do not even _**begin**_ to presume that you could tell me what I can and cannot do Dean Winchester.  King or not, you do not control me!”  

 

Dean growled and bucked under Cas, trying to throw him off.  Cas kept him pinned, rolling with every move he tried to use until he collapsed back against the sand panting.  “Fine.  I don’t control you.  You’re going to stick around with me while your wings slowly lose their feathers and die-”

 

“Yes!”  Castiel snarled.  

 

“I can’t let you do that!”  Dean said, thrashing under Cas, trying to get free.  

 

Castiel shifted and quickly pinned Dean’s wings down with his own, both of his knees pressed into Dean’s thighs, his hands on his shoulders.  “You are not going to _let_ me do anything.  I am making a choice.”  

 

Dean scowled.  “I’m not worth that choice!  You need to find your mate!”  

 

Castiel met Dean’s scowl with a glare and kept him pinned.  “Don’t tell me what I need to do, Dean Winchester.  You will regret it.”  

 

Cas’s eyes were glowing, the normal bright blue ringed with silver.  Every rumor he had ever heard of the Novaks and the heirs to the Caelum kingdom flew through his mind.  That they had power.  That their multiple sets of wings signified more than simply the ability to fly quicker and further.  “Cas…”  

 

Castiel stared at Dean, his eyes dropping to Dean’s lips for a long moment before lifting to lock gazes with him again.  “Do you understand, Dean?”  

 

Dean shivered.  There was a thread of power in Cas’s voice that he’d never heard before.  His wings went limp beneath him and he stared up at Cas, unable to look away.  He swallowed hard.  “Cas, don’t-”

 

“Answer me,”  Castiel demanded, leaning lower, exhaling against Dean’s lips.  He felt Dean tremble under him and he could feel the tension of the moment growing.  “Dean.  Answer.  Me.”  

 

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but no sound escaped.  He licked his lips and stared as Cas’s eyes darkened, the ring of silver seeming to glow even brighter.  He shifted under Cas, just the tiniest bit.  Cas didn’t need to know that his body wasn’t listening to him right now and was all kinds of turned on.  “Cas…”  He croaked.  Cas’s eyes flared wide and then they were kissing, and Cas was pressing him deeper into the sand, covering his body.  He groaned and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer.  

 

Castiel devoured Dean’s mouth, biting and sucking at his lips before claiming him with his tongue, his wings sliding along Dean’s, their bodies pressed together from thigh to stomach.  He rolled his hips down, his erection straining through the cotton.  He swallowed Dean’s moan as they rocked together, heat building between them, quickly spiraling out of control.  

 

Now it wasn’t enough to have Cas this close, he needed more.  Dean lifted his hands to Cas’s wings, burying his fingers in the feathers, shuddering hard.  Yes, this was what he needed.  Dean yanked his lips back long enough to pant out, “Cas, please, fuck, please,” before Cas was kissing him again, this time harder.  

 

Dean submitting to him was everything he had imagined and more.  His words, the way his body moved under him and the way his wings were spread out for the taking.  He was perfect.  Castiel could feel his power, his Grace, as his family called it, reaching out to Dean, sinking into him to claim him.  He growled again, rocking his hips down again, making Dean arch up and cry out.  

 

Dean’s head fell back into the sand as he gasped, tightening his hands in Cas’s wings, his hips moving frantically in time with Cas.  “Yes, Cas, please, yes.”  Nevermind that he was so far from his teenage years that a little friction like this shouldn’t be doing it for him, but fuck, he was so close.  

 

Castiel leaned down and licked around the shell of Dean’s ear, his left hand sinking into the feathers of Dean’s wing, keeping him pinned as he bucked and moaned even more loudly.  “Dean, Dean, you’re so beautiful like this.  Dean, mine.  Beautiful and mine.”  He growled the words out, his right hand wrapping around Dean’s upper arm.  

 

Dean shuddered and gasped, pulling Cas even closer to him, sealing their bodies together as he found Cas’s lips, kissing him like his life depended on it.  He bucked under Cas, tugging harder at the black feathers his hands were currently buried in.  “Cas!”  He could feel Cas’s hand getting hot and something was happening, something that had to do with Cas’s eyes and he could feel it. “Cas!”  

 

“Close your eyes, Dean!” Castiel ordered, leaning in to kiss Dean again, swallowing any protests as his Grace exploded, washing through the both of them before sinking into Dean,  claiming him as _his_.  A moment later, he felt Dean shudder under him, shouting into his mouth as wetness exploded between them.  Castiel tightened his arm on Dean’s shoulder and gasped out his own completion, adding to the mess between them.  

 

Dean gave himself several long minutes to savor that spectacular orgasm before he started trying to understand what the _hell_ had just happened.  “Cas?”  

 

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and slowly pulled away from him.  He looked down between them and frowned.  They would need to rinse off.  “Yes, Dean?”  

 

Dean levered himself up and off the ground.  “What just happened?”  He could still feel the tingles of _whatever_ Cas had sent through him.

 

“We call it Grace.”  Castiel stripped off his pants and walked into the water, washing himself and the pants off quickly and efficiently, not bothering to look back at Dean.  “It will not harm you.  What you are feeling should fade shortly.”  

 

Dean was pretty damn sure that his legs were rubber.  There was no possible way for him to move, and Cas wasn’t looking at him.  He crossed his arms over his chest and flinched when the movement made something on his arm flare in pain.  He remembered Cas gripping onto his arm nice and tight and turned to get a look at the bruise and froze.  “Cas!”  

 

Castiel spun back around to look at Dean, and froze at the sight of the handprint on his arm.  “Oh.”  He whispered, staring at it.  

 

“Oh?!  All you can say is oh?  Cas, _there is a handprint on my arm_!”  Dean said, his voice verging on hysterical.  

 

“Not just any handprint.  Mine,”  Castiel said, walking closer to Dean.  He reached out, brushing his fingertips along the red raised skin, blinking when Dean jolted away from him.  

 

Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to take a deep breath.  “Cas.  Explain to me why your handprint is on my arm.  Right.  Now.”  

 

Castiel gently laid his fingers over the mark, glancing at Dean when he shivered.  “Does it hurt?”  

 

“It…it…”  Dean shook his head.  He’d never felt anything like this.  It was like he could feel Cas in the back of his mind.  Feel his worry, his fear, and far back, the lasting haze of the pleasure that they had shared together.  “Cas.  What the hell happened!”  

 

“We call it a Claim.”  Castiel said, tracing his fingers over the skin.  “It is selective only to the Novak royal family.  When our Grace…” He looked back up at Dean.  “Which is what you felt moments ago.”  Cas paused for a moment before continuing.  “When our Grace stakes a Claim, it is as good as what you here in Lawrence consider a mating.”  

 

Dean’s mind whirled.  There were a million and one questions that he wanted answered right this second, but one prevailed above all the others.  “Is Gabriel going to do this to Sam?”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “Likely.  On their first night together.”  

 

“What else does it do?”  Dean sucked in another slow breath.  He would not freak out.  He would not, would not freak out.  

 

“Ties you to me, so that I may protect you.  I will be able to feel when you are in danger or hurting-”

 

“You can read my mind?”  Dean snarled, pressing his hands tightly to his sides.  

 

“No.  Your mood, would be more accurate.”  

 

Dean gave a quick nod.  Small favor to know that at the least.  But that also meant…  “So you can feel me freaking out right now?”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “Yes, Dean.”  

 

Dean bit down on his lip, hard.  He needed to not freak out.  He needed to breathe and not lose it right now.  His eyes widened as he thought of something else.  “Adam!  I can’t be mated!”  He ripped his arm away from Cas.  “Undo it!”  

 

“I cannot.”  Castiel stated, feeling shock immediately roil through Dean, followed swiftly by regret and horror.  “I am sorry, Dean.”  The feelings from Dean were worse than the expressions on his face.  His Grace was responding, desperate for him to reach out and comfort his mate.  “I would undo it if it were possible.”  His Grace twisted inside him, hard and violent, recoiling completely at the idea.  

 

Dean stood up and stripped off his pants, walking into the water to clean them off as Cas had.  His wings were trembling, shaking and showing Cas…whatever he was feeling.  He didn’t know.  

 

“Dean-”

 

“Don’t,”  Dean growled, walking back out of the water, towards his shirt.  He didn’t bother looking over at Cas.   He grabbed his shirt and yanked it back on, glad to see that it covered him enough that the handprint would not be visible.  

 

Castiel swallowed hard, taking a step towards Dean.  His feelings were overwhelming, changing by the second.  “Dean, please let me explain.”  Perhaps if Dean understood that a Claim could only happen when the giver cared, wanted to be mated…he would not feel so…betrayed.  

 

“I think you have explained enough, Cas,”  Dean said, his voice soft.  

 

Castiel watched as Dean shook out his wings again.  They were almost entirely dry now.  Dean would be able to fly away.  “Dean.  I’m sorry.”  

 

Dean closed his eyes.  Regret laced through him.  Belatedly he realized that Cas would be able to feel it.  “We’re going to pretend that this never happened, Cas.  I cannot afford to be taken off the throne now.  Not with the precarious position we are in.”  

 

When Cas didn’t respond, Dean took a quick look at him.  Cas looked like he had been punched, hard.  His face was white and his devastation was obvious.  Dean cleared his throat.  “After the wedding, after everything is sorted with the kingdom, then we will talk about it, understand?”  

 

“Yes, Dean,”  Castiel whispered.  

 

Cas’s voice didn’t sound like himself.  He sounded so much smaller and Dean wanted nothing more than to gather Cas in for the hug he clearly needed.  Dean shook his head to get the idea out of his mind.  There was no time for that.  “Good.”  

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  “Would you like me to stay here until the ceremony? So you do not… So you are not troubled by my presence?”  

 

“No!”  Dean’s eyes snapped open and he turned to Cas.  “No.  I don’t want you to stay away.  Sam and Gabriel, they’d…they’d miss you.”  He shook his head.  He would miss Cas too, but he couldn’t make himself say that.

 

“As you wish, Dean.”  Dean had made his feelings clear.  He would not be among those missing him.  It felt…he could not describe the feeling.  His wings trembled and his Grace churned harder inside him.  “I could…stifle the bond between us.  It will not be permanent, but for the moment, I can.”  

 

Dean gave a large sigh of relief.  “Yes, Cas, please.”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “I will.”  It would nearly kill him, but this was his fault.  There was nothing to be done about it.  He would have to fix it.  He created this mess, now he needed to do whatever he could to get Dean to forgive him.  “I am sorry, Dean.”  

 

“Come on, Cas,”  Dean said, spreading his wings wide again.  “Let’s get home.”  

 

The flight home was the most awkward thing he could have imagined.  Dean watched Cas land and hurry away from him, his wings tight against his back.  There was only the barest flicker of emotion from Cas.  Regret.  

 

Dean sighed and walked into the castle.  At the very least, he had work to do.  He would be able to concentrate on that for the time being.  

 

But later that night, he dropped his head into his hands and stifled a shout of frustration, glad that Cas would not be able to feel it.  Now Cas was tied to his sorry ass.  Dean wrapped his wings around himself and tried not to think about it.  About how Cas’s lips felt, what his kisses tasted like, the sound of Cas whispering his name.  A sob escaped him and he pressed his hands tighter to his face.  He couldn’t think about it.  It would do no good.  None.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, porn happened!


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


 

“All right.  Time out.  Excuse us for a minute,”  Sam asked, standing up from the table as every eye swung to him.  “My brother and I need a minute.”  He let his eyes linger on Bobby.  “Alone.”  

 

Dean scowled, his wings flaring out behind him at the order from his brother.  He stood up from his chair and moved to the window.  Cas’s seat at the table was empty, just as it had been for the past two weeks.  He had barely seen Cas for that matter.  And whenever he tried, Cas was tied up on official business of some sort.  It didn’t take the room long to empty.  

 

“Dean-”

 

“Just say it.” Dean interrupted.  “Whatever you need to say, just get it out already.”  

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”  Sam growled, his wings flaring out to show his anger as he stomped towards Dean.  “You’ve snapped at me, at Bobby, at Gabriel!  Cas has practically disappeared and I’ve never seen you look more miserable.  What is going on?”  

 

Dean stared out the window.  The wedding was in a week.  One more week.  That’s how long he had to last.  He could do it, he could manage it.  It was only a week after all.  That was nothing in comparison to some things that he had done.  “Nothing.  I’m just stressed.”  

 

Sam took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair.  “Dean, I’m the one getting married in a week!  Gabriel and I are holding it together better than you.  Don’t try to bullshit me.  Tell me what’s going on!”  

 

Dean didn’t answer, he just kept staring out the window.  “There’s nothing bothering me.”  

 

“Dean!  What is going on with you?”  Sam walked over to his brother, his wing reaching out to brush against Dean’s.  “Please tell me.”  

 

“Cas has disappeared.  Haven’t seen him in weeks, how about you?”  Dean shot back, trying to distract Sam.  

 

Sam huffed.  “Gabriel said he’s been ill.  Really sick.  He’s started to recover now, and he should be able to make the wedding.  Why didn’t you just ask him that yourself?”  

 

Dean opened his mouth and then slammed it shut.  He’d thought it would be better if Cas didn’t have to see him.  He hadn’t felt anything from the other man either, even though the handprint still stung from time to time.  Now he just missed Cas, spending time with him and just…everything else.  

 

“Dean?”  

 

Dean couldn’t look at Sam.  “Didn’t want to bother him. His attendants all told me that he was in meetings and unavailable.  I didn’t know he was sick.”  

 

“I…what?”  Sam blinked in surprise.  “Dean, when have you ever let ‘not wanting to bother’ stop you?  What is going on?”  

 

For a moment, Dean thought about telling Sam.  Telling him what had happened, how he and Cas were now mates and that he missed Cas and spending time with him and just seeinghim.  “Nothing.”  

 

Sam threw his hands up in frustration.  “Fine.  Fine.  Be that much of a dick.  I don’t give a shit anymore.  But stop treating all of us like this just because you are worried about Cas!”  His wing hit Dean’s a moment later as he stomped towards the door.  “I’m cancelling this meeting.  Do us all a favor and get your head out of your ass and go see him before I drag you there.”  

 

Dean watched Sam go and went back to staring out the window.  Outside the door, he heard Sam explaining that the meeting was cancelled to all of his advisors.  Dammit.  Dammit all to  hell.  He reached up to rub at the handprint under his shirt and could feel sparks running down his arm as he touched it.  He missed the feel of Cas.  Fuck.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You have to talk to Dean.”  

 

“After the wedding,”  Castiel croaked, turning away from Gabriel.  “After the wedding.”  He repeated.  It was his mantra now.  

 

“And what happens then?  Dean says keep repressing the bond and you die?”  Gabriel growled, four of his six wings twitching in annoyance. 

 

“If that is what he wishes, then yes,”  Castiel said.  He shifted on the bed and forced himself to sit up, stretching his wings.  He frowned at the patches of feathers missing.  It was happening faster than he could have imagined.  

 

Gabriel paced beside Cas’s bed.  “You can’t do this, Cas!  How could you accidentally bond with-”  

 

“It wasn’t an accident,”  Castiel interrupted.  

 

“What?”  Gabriel froze and looked at Cas.  “What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?”  

 

Castiel sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead.  “You know that I have never felt the pull to go find my mate, don’t you, Gabriel?”  

 

Gabriel nodded.  “Yes.”  

 

“It is because I found him.  A long time ago, back when I first moved here,”  Castiel gave a sad smile.  “but my bond is unrequited.  I have resigned myself to this.”  

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to die!”  Gabriel snarled.  

 

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes.  “It does.  I will not chain him down like that.”  

 

Gabriel paced in front of the bed again.  “It could be requited!  You won’t know until you talk to him!”  

 

“Gabriel,”  Castiel said, his voice soft  “it is all right.  I forced Dean into this.  He did not want it.  He didn’t want-”  

 

“Castiel James Novak!  You cannot force a bond on someone!  It has to be welcomed!  You know that!”  Gabriel shouted.  “Which means Dean was not forced, he wanted it, and dammit you cannot keep denying yourself contact with him.  You are going to die!”  

 

Castiel curled up a little tighter.  “So be it.”  

 

“Cas-”

 

“This is my choice, Gabriel,”  Castiel said, draping his wings behind him, opening one eye to look at his brother.  “Mine and mine alone.”  

 

Gabriel glowered at his brother and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  He didn’t know where he was running to until he found himself in Sam’s bedroom.  He sank down on the bed and covered his face in his hands.  

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel looked up at the sight of Sam and sighed.  Of course he couldn’t get five minutes to himself.  Of course not.  “I’m fine, Princess.  Just frustrated.”  

 

“How’s Cas doing?”  Sam asked, coming to sit beside Gabriel.

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh.  He dropped his face into his hands and sighed.  “Role reversal sucks something awful kiddo, let me tell you.”  

 

Sam blinked in surprise and edged a little closer to Gabriel.  “Gabriel, tell me what’s going on, please?  I’m worried about Cas and I know Dean is too.”  

 

Gabriel stood up from the bed and paced over to the window, his wings twitching in irritation.  “I guess I should tell you since we are about to be married and you’re going to find out anyways.”  

  
  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Sam stomped into Bobby’s office and pushed the door open.  He ignored the outraged shout from Dean and faced Bobby.  “I’m sorry for interrupting.  But I need Dean.  Now.”  Sam grabbed his brother by the wing and hauled him out of the chair.  

 

“Sam, what the hell do you think you are-”  

 

“Shut up,”  Sam snarled.  He dragged Dean out of the room and down the hall, holding tight onto his wing to keep him from escaping.  Thankfully, as an ambassador, Cas’s rooms were not far from Bobby’s.  Sam opened the door.  “Cas, there’s someone here to see you!” He called out before throwing Dean into the room in a heap.  

 

“Sam!”  

 

Sam buffeted Dean back with a wing and sent him sprawling to the floor.  “You fix this, Dean.  You fix it right this second.  Or I will never forgive you.”  He slammed the door shut and locked it.  

 

“Sam, dammit, let me out of here!” Dean shouted, banging a fist on the door.  Cas didn’t want to see him.  Probably never wanted to see him again.

 

“What’s going on?  Dean?”  Castiel coughed and stepped out of his bedroom.  “Are you all right?”  

 

Dean froze and then turned to look at Cas.  His wings drooped.  He needed to stop running away.  Cas deserved so much better.  Better than him.  Than this…mess.  “Cas, hey.  Yeah, I’m fine, other than a little manhandling from Sam.”  

 

Castiel kept his wings tucked tightly against his back, and drank in the sight of Dean.  He looked good.  So good.  Bright and vibrant and everything he wanted and could never have.  His Grace gave a lurch inside his chest and reached for Dean, for his mate, before he fought it down and silenced it.  “I apologize for not having seen you, but I haven’t been well.”  

 

“Yeah, Sam told me earlier.”  Dean looked up at Cas.  He looked thin.  Like he had lost weight.  He frowned and stepped closer, blinking when Cas skittered back towards the door.  “Why did you have everyone tell me that you were busy?  I would’ve come to see you if you were sick.”  

 

“I didn’t wish for you to get sick as well, Dean.  You cannot afford to be sick right now,”  Castiel forced himself to explain.  

 

Dean gave a small smile.  “I also can’t afford to be without my best friend and find out he’s sick from someone else.”  If anything, that statement seemed to make Cas deflate even more.  Dean took another step forward.  “Cas.  What’s wrong?”  

 

“Nothing, Dean,”  Castiel said, backing into his bedroom.  “If you will excuse me, I need to rest-”

 

“I’m not buying it, Cas.  What’s going on with you right now?”

 

Castiel shook his head.  “Nothing.  I must rest, Dean.”  He backed the rest of the way into his bedroom.  

 

Dean swallowed.  Something had to be seriously wrong with Cas for him to be acting like this.  “Sam said I had to fix something.  What’s wrong, Cas?”  

 

“There is nothing wrong,”  Castiel insisted.  “I will be fine with more rest and time to recover.”  He shut the door on Dean’s concerned face and stumbled back to the bed, his aching wings spreading out behind him.  The patches of missing feathers were obvious now and getting worse.  He clenched his eyes shut and fought to get the image of Dean’s concerned eyes out of his mind.  Beautiful green eyes, perfect wings and a soul that begged for his touch.  A sob escaped him before he could stop it.  

 

The door banged open a moment later and Cas spun around to see Dean, lock picking kit in hand as he stood in the doorway.  Anger filled him.  He could not even grieve in peace.  “Get out!”  

 

Dean froze, staring at Cas’s wings, even now, spread and angry.  “Cas.  Your wings-”  

 

“Get out, Dean!”  Castiel ordered, striding towards Dean.  He pushed the other man hard in the chest and shoved him against the door.  “Now!”  He knew his eyes were glowing and he opened the door with the force of his Grace.  

 

Dean scrambled and ducked under Cas’s next push, rushing into his room.  Black feathers littered the ground.  He looked around frantically when he heard Cas snarl again and in a moment that invisible force had pinned him to the wall.  “Cas!”  

 

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone, now could you?  You had to know, you had to push, had to demand to see more, didn’t you?”  Castiel sighed and let his wings droop, releasing Dean from his hold.  “Well now you know.  Get out.”  

 

“Cas, wait, why, I thought, once you were mated-”  

 

Castiel gave a harsh laugh.  “Mated?  Is that what I am, Dean?”  He levelled a look at Dean and raised an eyebrow when Dean flushed.  

 

“I mean, we aren’t, I know I asked you to repress it, but we’re going to talk after the wedding, aren’t we?”  Dean asked.  He hated how weak he suddenly sounded.  

 

Castiel sighed.  “And what were you going to do after the wedding, Dean?  Will circumstances have changed?  What would you have asked me to do in a week that is different from today?”

 

Dean opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it.  He sighed.  “I don’t know, Cas.  But I was hoping that we could talk about this.  It happened out of the blue, and I just…I don’t know what to think.”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “I need you to leave, Dean.  I cannot have this conversation right now.”  

 

“But you can in a week?  Will your wings look worse?”  Dean stepped closer.  

 

“Dean-”

 

“Cas.  Answer me.”  Dean swallowed.  “I command you.  As King.  Answer me.”  Dean didn’t miss the way Cas’s back stiffened at the order.  “Will your wings look worse in a week?”  

 

“Yes.”  

 

Dean kept staring at Cas.  “Why?”  

 

“Dean-”

 

“Cas.”  Dean stepped closer and brushed his wing against Cas’s.  He saw, rather than felt, the shudder that went through Cas.  “Why?”  

 

Castiel closed his eyes and slumped.  “You had me close off the bond between us.  It’s killing me.”  

 

Dean’s eyes went wide and he stared at Cas.  “Y-you’re dying…?”  

 

Castiel nodded.  “Yes.”  

 

“Then, then, then open it!  Fuck Cas!  Do you really think I’d let you die over you being able to feel my emotions?”  Dean pushed his fingers through his hair.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  

 

“I thought it would be best to-”  

 

“To what?”  Dean shouted, fear making him shake.  What if Sam hadn’t thrown him in here to find out what was wrong?  How far would Cas have gone?  “To die without telling me!?”  

 

Castiel shook his head.  “No, of course not.  But you made it clear that you did not want to be bonded-”

 

“Because I don’t want to put Adam on the throne at the tender age of thirteen!”  Dean shouted back, pacing across the room.  His wings flexed in irritation and he turned to stare at Cas.  Cas, who looked more devastated than he had ever seen.  In a moment, he deflated.  “Cas, why didn’t you tell me?”  he whispered.  

 

Castiel bit his lip and fought the urge to tremble.  In a moment, he threw himself into Dean’s arms and wrapped his own tight around Dean’s waist.  His wings ached, but he wrapped them around Dean, cradling him close.  His Grace surged and he let it go, sinking into Dean as though it had always belonged there.  “ _Dean_.”  

 

_Mate.  Mine, mine, love you mate, mine._

 

Dean closed his eyes.  In just that moment, he could feel Cas again, and Cas was huddled against his chest, clinging to him.  “I’ve got you.  I’ve got you, Cas.”  Dean didn’t know half of what he was murmuring, but when Cas sobbed into his chest and pressed closer, the last thing he was going to do was let go of Cas.

 

Castiel knew he had to let go of Dean.  No matter how good it felt to be held and to hold him like this.  No matter how loudly Dean’s soul called out to him.  He clenched his eyes shut.  He would not think about it.  Not right now.  

 

Dean maneuvered them over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling Cas into his lap with a grunt.  Cas wasn’t light, but this was better than standing in the middle of the room.  He reached up and combed his fingers through Cas’s hair, feeling him melt further.  “Not gonna let you get hurt anymore, Cas.  What do you need?”  

 

Castiel sucked in a slow breath.  “I’ll be fine, Dean.”  He pushed himself away from Dean’s chest and was surprised when Dean yanked him back.  Then Dean’s fingers were in his hair again and he melted.  “Dean…”  

 

“Try that again, Cas.  What do you need?”  

 

Castiel pulled back just enough to look up at Dean.  He swallowed.  “I need the bond to remain open.”  

 

“Okay.”  Dean said.  “What else?”  

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Cas,”  Dean said, leaning closer to press their foreheads together.  “What do you need from me?”  

 

Castiel sucked in a slow breath and sighed into Dean’s shoulder.  “I need to be close to you regularly.  See you, touch you.”  

 

Dean nodded again.  “All right.  No problem.”  

 

“Dean, I can’t-”  

 

“Cas, you listen to me and you listen good.”  Dean whispered.  “I’m not going to let you get hurt because I am a stubborn pig-headed jackass.  If this is what you need?  Then you have it.  We’ll figure out what to tell the kingdom after the wedding.”  

 

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck and sighed.  There would be no arguing with him after this.  His wings trembled and he pressed them closer, the patches of bare skin sensitive against Dean’s feathers.  “What if you have to give up the throne?  I could leave-”

 

“Not if that’s going to result in you dying or some bullshit like that,”  Dean said, his arms going tense.  

 

Castiel slumped in Dean’s arms and was silent.  “What are you going to do?”  

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  


 

Dean reached up and combed his fingers through Castiel’s hair again, smiling as the tension melted out of Cas.  “I’ll figure it out.  Let’s get Gabe and Sam married, get the financials of the kingdom secure, and then I’ll rip up the damn laws my Dad put in place.”  

 

Castiel pulled back to stare at Dean, his eyes wide.  “Dean-”

 

Dean pressed a finger to Cas’s lips and shook his head.  “King, remember?  I’ll do what I want.  I make the rules after all.”  He winked.  “So stop worrying about me.  I’ll figure it out.”  

 

Castiel frowned.  “Dean, I cannot let you do that for-”

 

“Cas, are we seriously going to have the same conversation that we had in the woods near your place?  Because, we can, but we really don’t need to.  If you want, though, maybe this time we can do it with less shouting?”  Dean said and waited for Cas to look at him again.  

 

“Are you going to cut off every single thing I say?”  Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

Dean grinned.  “Only the stupid stuff.”  

 

“Dean, you cannot change the laws because of something I did.  I know I said it wasn’t possible to remove it, but we can try and find some way-”  

 

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, muffling his words against his lips.  When Cas finally stopped speaking, he pulled back and stared at him.  “You done?”  

 

Castiel stared at Dean.  He opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, unable to look away from Dean’s bright eyes.  ”Dean.”

 

"Careful, Cas, or this is going to go somewhere that you might not be interested in right this second,"  Dean said.  He grinned as Cas’s eyes went dark.  He couldn’t stop staring.  

 

"You assume incorrectly."  Castiel pulled his gaze away from Dean and looked to his wings behind him and frowned.  "I fear that my wings would…” He trailed off and cleared his throat.  “They are not something I wish for you to see at the moment."  

 

Dean’s gaze immediately moved from Cas’s face to his wings and he frowned when he saw the patches of feathers missing.  ”Cas, was this part of…everything?”

 

Castiel nodded.  ”Yes.  This is one of the things that happens to those of us that get old without mating.  Being mated and yet not having my mate, exacerbated the problem.”  

 

Dean licked his lips and looked back to Cas.  ”And now?”  

 

"Now, they will likely grow back without issue,"  Castiel said, smiling.  "If I continue to maintain constant contact with you, at the least."  

 

"That won’t be a problem.  Hell, we already do half the shit that mated pairs do, don’t we?"  Dean teased, smiling even more widely at the sight of Cas’s grin at last.  

 

"Yes, I suppose that we do,"  Castiel admitted, Dean’s smile making his heart turn over in his chest.  Maybe, maybe there was some chance of Dean returning some measure of his feelings.  

 

It was a small thing to be able to say, but Dean leaned in for another kiss.  ”For the record, now that I’m not freaking out about a handprint on my arm, I’m not mad, being mated to you.”  Dean cleared his throat and looked away from Cas.  ”I mean, you were willing to stay with me while my wings withered away.”  

 

Castiel reached out to run his thumb along the freckles on Dean’s cheek.  Too much time in the sun recently.  He smiled.  He would kiss every one of them.  ”I will always stay with you,”  he promised.  

 

"I get the feeling that this is a lot more permanent than you are inferring,”  Dean said.  

 

Castiel laughed.  ”Perhaps.  But in the meantime, you are under my protection.  My Grace will not allow anything else to happen to you if I am able to prevent it.”  

 

Dean grinned.  ”Cas, are you secretly a badass and you haven’t told me?  I can believe it, but this is one of those things that you are supposed to tell me,”  he teased.  

 

"I believe that your initial reaction describes my reluctance to tell you quite well,”  Castiel deadpanned.  

 

Dean pouted.  ”You burned a handprint into my arm.  That’s about as unexpected as something can get!”  

 

Castiel looked at Dean’s arm, able to sense the handprint, even with his shirt there and lifted his hand, fitting it to the mark.  He felt Dean jolt under him, his wings immediately spreading out.  “It was.  I am sorry.”  

 

Dean reached out and tugged Cas closer to him.  “Why did you do it?  The, uh, mark.”  

 

Castiel stroked his fingers over Dean’s shirt and thought about how to answer.  “You could have been marked in several different ways.  Some visible, some not.  But I believe…”  He cleared his throat.  “I believe that my Grace responded to my desire to see you marked as mine and took the literal route.”  

 

“You wanted to see me marked as yours?”  Dean spread his wings out a little wider and tugged Cas flush against him.  

 

Castiel stared at Dean, he was close enough to count every freckle on Dean’s cheeks.  “I…”  

 

“Come on, Cas,”  Dean said, his voice gruff.  “Don’t get shy on me now.”  

 

“Yes.”  

 

Dean leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to the underside of Cas’s jaw.  “Yes, what?”  

 

“Insufferable,”  Castiel grumbled.

 

“Yup.  And you’re used to it,”  Dean teased.  “Come on now.”  

 

Castiel sighed and looked away from Dean.  He would do well to remember that they were not in love.  They were simply close friends who had ended up mated together through circumstance.  There were far worse beginnings they could have had.  

 

“Cas.”  Dean reached up to cup Cas’s face in his hand.  In a moment, he had Cas’s eyes focused on him again.  

 

“After, after swimming with you.  And what happened after.  Our fight, the argument, and, everything else…”  Castiel trailed off and cleared his throat.  “I did not want anyone else to see you like that.  I wanted you.  I wanted you and wanted no one else to have you.  You were, are, beautiful, Dean.  But especially like that.  Writhing below me, your wings spread and your lips red with kisses…”  His wings flexed on his back, spreading out in response to Dean’s.

 

Dean cleared his throat and flushed, staring at Cas.  “I, uh, you, um.”  

 

Castiel licked his lips and stared at Dean.  “Yes.”  

 

“So that’s why you marked me?”  Dean asked, glancing down at his arm.  

 

Castiel leaned closer to Dean until he fell back onto the bed, his wings spread out beneath him, on full display and beautiful.  He watched Dean shimmy further up the bed and smirked at him.  “Partly.”  

 

“Wh-what’s the other part?”  Dean asked, his breath catching in his chest.  Castiel was staring at him the same way he had on the beach.  

 

Castiel tugged at the laces on Dean’s shirt and pulled, watching the shirt loosen further.  He trailed his fingers down Dean’s chest to the laces on his pants.  “You are _mine_.  I will not share you,”  he promised, tugging on them, watching as the laces loosened before he dropped them.  

 

“Possessive, aren’t you Cas?”  Dean asked.  He stared as Cas climbed on the bed and spread his wings, his breath catching at the sight.  There were patches where the feathers had fallen out, but his wings were as magnificent as always.  

 

“You are my mate,”  Castiel growled, straddling Dean.  “Mine.  No one else may have you.  You are mine.”  He pushed Dean’s shirt up and off a moment later, smirking at the sight of the handprint on Dean’s arm, tracing his fingers over it.  “It is sensitive?”  

 

Dean sucked in a breath and stared at Cas.  “When you touch it, yeah.”  

 

Castiel gave a pleased smile, running his fingers over the raised skin.  “Good.”  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, feeling Dean shudder under him.  His Grace curled inside him, satisfied at the way Dean reacted to the touch.  

 

Dean looked up at Cas and smirked.  “So, are we going to, you know?”  He rocked his hips up and watched as Cas groaned.  

  
  
  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

Castiel licked his lips and stared down at Dean.  His cheeks were pink and flushed with arousal, his emerald green eyes brighter than any jewel.  “I would like to take time to touch you properly, yes.”  

 

“Then strip, because I’m not ruining another perfectly good pair of pants.”  Dean ordered, his wings trembling on the bed.  Cas was going to touch them, touch _him_ again and it would be, it would be everything it was the first time.

 

“I have something more important that I require first.”  Castiel said, burying both of his hands in Dean’s wings.  They groaned together and he could feel Dean trembling.  Castiel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.  He trailed his lips down the bridge of Dean’s nose and smiled at the small whine escaping from Dean.  

 

“Cas,”  Dean whispered.  Blue eyes zeroed in on him and Dean fought down a shiver, licking his lips as he watched Cas.  

 

Castiel studied Dean’s lips, open and parted for him for a long moment before bending forward to kiss Dean, their lips sliding together.  He had dreamed of this.  He closed his eyes and pressed closer, his fingers sinking into Dean’s feathers as the kiss deepened.  

 

Dean shuddered under the onslaught from Cas, the gentle kiss beyond anything that he was expecting.  With a few licks of his tongue, he took it from gentle to dirty until Cas was doing his absolute best to devour him.  He reached up and tugged on Cas’s feathers, pulling him closer until it felt like no part of their bodies was separated as they kissed.  Their wings slid together, the feel of feathers against feathers enough to have him hard and eager to rub against Cas.  

 

Castiel broke away from the kiss and pushed himself up, tearing off his shirt and working at the laces on his pants.  Dean’s eyes looked even brighter like this, and they were staring at him.  “Is that all right with you, Dean?”  

 

Dean groaned.  “Cas, get us both naked already!”  

 

Castiel stared down at Dean and didn’t waste another moment.  He climbed off of Dean and got rid of his own pants, working them down and off his hips.  A second later, he divested Dean of his own own and stopped to look.  Dean was gorgeous.  He had known that, truly known it, but the opportunity to look his fill had never presented itself.  

 

"Cas!"  Dean flushed, squirming a little on the bed.  Cas was staring.  A lot.  "Could we get a move on please?"  

 

Dean.  Flushed all the way down his chest.  Cock hard between his legs.  His wings, a riot of color and jewels, thrashing on the bed.  ”Mine.”  That one word pounded through his mind, echoed in both his Grace and his heart.  ”You are mine, Dean,”  Castiel whispered, climbing back onto the bed, both of his hands falling to Dean’s thighs.  ”Mine.  Beautiful and perfect and mine.”  

 

Dean bit down a loud moan and bucked his hips up.  ”Not beautiful or perfect, Cas, but I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t touch me,”  he said.  That seemed to snap Cas out of whatever daze he was in.  

 

"Impatient as always, Dean,"  Castiel teased, trailing his hands higher up Dean’s thighs, watching as they trembled under the touch.  Perfect.  So very perfect.  How was he supposed to resist a sight like this?  

 

"Cas, I swear, if you don’t touch me, I am going to flip us over and make you pay,"  Dean growled.

 

Castiel paused, his hands spanning Dean’s ribs.  He looked up at Dean, aware that his eyes were likely glowing, but he could not tamp down his Grace.  Not now, with Dean’s soul responding to every touch.  ”Will you?  How?”  

 

Dean swallowed and shivered, hard.  Cas’s eyes were doing that thing again.  ”If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s sex.  I’ll figure out a way to pay you back, don’t worry.”  He smiled when Cas laughed and leaned closer, straddling his thighs.  

 

"I should very much like to see you try, Dean,"  Castiel said, leaning down to lick at Dean’s neck and the small droplet of sweat there.  "Perhaps we shall do so sometime soon.  But now I must touch you."  

 

"About damn-ah!"  Dean groaned as Cas’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke.  He shuddered.  Fuck, this was perfect.  So perfect.  "Cas, yes."  

 

Castiel captured Dean’s lips in another slow kiss, devouring him as his hand explored Dean, able to touch and feel him aroused like this.  Dean was wonderfully sensitive, responding to his touch and to his Grace as though he had been born to it.  And perhaps he had.  Perhaps he had been born to this.  Maybe they were destined mates who had found each other long before one should begin searching.  

 

"Cas?"  Dean said, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Cas’s hair.  Cas’s eyes had unfocused and he seemed to be much further away.  "You still with me here?"  Cas’s attention snapped back to him and he grinned.  "There we go."  

 

"Apologies, Dean.  You are…distracting,"  Castiel said, removing his hand from Dean’s cock, ignoring the groan of displeasure Dean gave him.  He smiled.  He did certainly deserve that.  

 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas down for another kiss.  ”You’ve been telling me that for years.  I’m guessing that you mean it a little differently now?”  Cas’s wings brushed against his and Dean could not help but moan, his hips rocking up.  Their erections bumped together and Dean reached into dark black feathers, tugging at them as Cas choked out a moan against his lips.  

 

Castiel lifted his hands and pressed them to Dean’s wings, watching him jolt as he sank his fingers into the feathers and tugged.  He shifted his hips so they could move together, friction for both of them, and stared down at Dean.  ”Like this?”  

 

Dean nodded, unable to pant out the words as he leaned up for a kiss.  Cas kissed him again, hard and hot and perfect.  He could feel Cas’s Grace, or whatever it was that he called it, touching him again.  It was hot and now that he had a chance to pay attention, he could feel how gentle the touch was.  Just like Cas.  

 

“Dean,”  Castiel said.  He stared down at Dean and pressed their foreheads together.  Unbidden, the language of his people came to him and he whispered.   _"Utinam, Amorem invalescat, cor nostrum se repente atque unum esse animae et gratia simus in caritate ad iungendum.  Ab aliis tempestatibus vitae nobis, et faciemus nobis tempestate inter beatos facit , et magis qui in amore dolor.”_  (May our love grow stronger, our hearts grow with each other every moment, and our souls and Grace combine until we are but one being together in love.  May we weather each other from the storm of life and spend our lives making each other happy, healthy, and even more in love.)

 

Dean swallowed hard as Cas’s eyes grew even brighter with every word he whispered.  He didn’t know what Cas was saying, but fuck, he could feel what was behind the words.  He leaned up and kissed Cas again, pulling him down by his wings, their hips grinding together again.  He’d have to ask Cas exactly what he said later.  Cas’s fingers flexed in his wings and he moaned.  “Cas!”  

 

Castiel pulled back from the kiss to pant against Dean’s lips.  “Mine.  Mine.  Dean, mine.”  He pressed his hands deeper into Dean’s wings and felt him buck, moaning again.  His Grace was already in Dean’s soul, welcomed home in the best possible way.

 

Dean tugged on the feathers, remembering belatedly that he should try to be careful, he didn’t want to hurt Cas, couldn’t hurt him, not anymore.  But it only made Cas moan loudly and rock frantically against him.  “Fuck, Cas, please.”  

 

“Dean.”  Cas knew that he would not be able to last much longer like this.  The feel of Dean beneath him, sweat slicking their bodies as they moved together was too much.  His Grace was demanding the complete surrender of them both, spurred on by his mating vows.  Dean, instead of fearing him, only pulled him closer, his voice consumed by moans and other sweet noises.  

 

Eventually, they’d figure their shit out and get around to doing more than just rub against each other, but being able to touch Cas’s wings like this, to be the one to mess them up (and then groom them later) was something he hadn’t realized he wanted to be able to do.  Dean pulled on Cas’s feathers again, watching as he choked on another moan, his hips moving frantically.  “Come on, Cas, want to watch you, see you, please.”  

 

Castiel bit down on his lip.  He stared down at Dean, and he knew there was no hope of being able to hold on to his control and make this last as long as he wanted it to.  He wanted it to last forever.  ”Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,”  he chanted, his name escaping in a low whine as his orgasm finally slammed past any attempts at his controlling it.  

 

His Grace surged into Dean, sinking deeply into him, and this time the claiming was perfect.  He could feel Dean, feel his pleasure, his happiness, everything that he wanted in this moment.  Castiel kissed Dean and there was no revulsion in Dean, only a pressing demand for more that he could not stop.  He kissed Dean, hard and bruising, until Dean’s pleasure burst over him in waves, a bright white light, sparking into his Grace.  

 

Dean thrashed under Cas, both of their wings moving frantically as he came, his whole body going tight as a bowstring before he sank to the bed beneath Cas.  If sex between them was always going to be like that, hoooo~ly shit life was awesome.  He grinned and felt Cas sink against him.  He could still feel the residual touches of Cas’s Grace inside him.  Made him feel all tingly.  In a good way.  ”You okay there, Cas?”  He reached up and threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair again, grinning when he got a sleepy mumble.  

 

Castiel forced his eyes open.  He was laying on top of Dean, pinning him to the bed.  He needed to move, but he felt no desire to do so.  Dean did not mind him here.  All that he could feel from the other man was lazy satisfaction and it made him smile.  He looked up at Dean.  ”Dean.”  

 

"Yes, that’s my name.  Do you always get this brain-dead after sex?"  When Cas gave him another blink and a confused wrinkle of his brows, Dean started laughing.  "I’m going to take that as a yes and just go with it, fair enough."  He combed his fingers through Cas’ hair, massaging gently as they both caught their breath.  He could feel Cas again.  It was a closeness that he hadn’t even realized he was missing.  

 

"Are you all right, Dean?"  Castiel forced himself to ask, looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.  He shifted and slowly pulled his hands from Dean’s wings, settling one over the mark on Dean’s arm.  Rightness settled into his stomach.  Yes.  He belonged here.  Here with Dean.  

 

Dean laughed a little bit.  ”I think I am dead from truly excellent sex.  But that’s okay.  You can revive me in a little bit.  In the meantime, I think we do need to clean up.”  He stole another quick kiss from Cas.  ”Or are you still in ‘I don’t want to move’ mode?”  

 

Castiel considered this and smiled.  ”I would very much like to not move, Dean.”  He leaned close and rested his head against Dean’s collarbone, listening to his heartbeat.  

 

"Okay.  You’ve got five minutes before I say that you are too heavy and you need to move off of me, deal?"  Dean teased, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’s head.  

 

"That is amenable,"  Castiel murmured.  

 

Dean snorted.  ”It had damn well better be.  I’m the one on the bottom here.”  

 

Castiel could not resist smiling against Dean’s skin.  ”If you would like, I will be on the bottom next time and you can laze atop me all you desire.”  He was glad that Dean would not be able to see his face.  He had just implied that there would be future liaisons like this between them.  Did Dean want something like that?  He had only agreed to go so far as be close to him and be touched.  Castiel fought down panic as Dean chuckled again.  

 

"Laze.  Right.  Make me seem like the lazy bastard,"  Dean teased, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the pillows.  "I’ll see how I feel next time.  Oh, and by the way?  We’re totally using my bed.  Bigger.  More room for our wings.  I want to see both sets of yours."  

 

Castiel blinked and felt the panic immediately subside.  Contentment settled deep into his stomach.  It was not a confession of feelings.  Dean did not love him and he knew that, he truly did.  But this was more than he could have ever expected to have and he would not let it go without a fight.  ”When would you like me to join you in your rooms Dean?”  

 

"As far as I’m concerned, you can move in.  We’re mated, you need to be close to me and constantly touching me."  Dean said, getting comfy to settle in for a little longer.  He grinned.  He owed Sam a drink.  Or seven.  

 

Castiel lifted his head to stare down at Dean in shock.  After a moment green eyes blinked open to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.  Castiel wanted to kiss the questioning look off of Dean’s face.  ”You wish for me to move in with you?”  

 

"Yup,"  Dean said, smiling.  He leaned up and kissed Cas.  "I think I mentioned not being mad that I’m mated to you?  Or did you miss that piece?"  he teased.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  ”Well, yes, but-“

 

“No buts!  You’re moving into my room.  If you don’t want to move all of your stuff, that’s fine, I know you probably still need regular breaks from me-”

 

Castiel pressed a finger to Dean’s lips and looked up at him.  “Dean.  What about the law?”  

 

Dean pulled Cas’s finger away and leaned in for another kiss.  “Let me worry about that.  Now.  Relax.  You have five minutes of basking time to cash in on.”  He closed his eyes and settled back against the pillows.  

 

“As you wish, Dean.”  Castiel closed his eyes and nuzzled at Dean’s chest for a moment.  His Grace curled between them, happy and content.  

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  


 

Dean walked into Bobby’s office and settled into the chair across from his desk.  “Bobby, we need to have a long talk.  And we need to do it somewhere we can’t be overheard.”  

 

Bobby looked up from his desk and at Dean.  The kid looked more relaxed than he had been in weeks.  Relaxed and…determined.  ”Is something wrong?”  

 

"Sorta.  That’s what we need to talk about,"  Dean said, taking a bite of the apple that he had brought with him.  

 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, but when Dean didn’t say anything more, only took another giant bite of his apple, he nodded and stood up from his desk, waving Dean into his private rooms.  After Dean stole one of his desk chairs to sit on, he turned around to face him.  ”Well, Your Highness?”  

 

Dean snorted and took another bite of the apple.  ”How set in stone are my Dad’s rules?  You know, about the mating stuff.”  

 

Bobby’s wings twitched.  Had Dean found his mate?  He’d never felt the call to leave, was that perhaps because she or he had been here all along?  He had guessed, but for Dean to find them now, of all times, the timing could not possibly be worse.  His wings ruffled impatiently.  ”They cannot be removed.”

 

"Why not?"  Dean asked, tilting his head to the side.  "And I’m actually asking from a legislative point of view right now.  If one king put in some ridiculous rules, couldn’t another king take them away?  I was king the last time I checked."  

 

Bobby snorted, relaxing a fraction.  Dean was probably concerned for Sam now that he was about to be mated.  He’d expected that.  ”Put in those terms, there’s nothing that says you cannot change it.  But if your father were to come back-”  

 

"I’m banishing his ass if he ever comes back,"  Dean said, taking another large bite of his apple.  "I read up on abandonment.  The only thing that is keeping me from sending out a manhunt after my Dad is that I have to prove I am of sounder mind than he is.  I can do that by staying here and pretending like I know what I’m doing."  

 

He stared Dean down, narrowing his eyes.  Something had happened.  All of the frantic, worried energy that Dean had had stored up for the past several weeks was gone, replaced by confidence.  ”Boy, I think it’s about time you were straight with me and told me what’s going on.”  

 

Dean grinned and tossed his apple core in the trash next to Bobby’s desk.  ”You got it.”  He rolled up his sleeve and showed Cas’ handprint to Bobby.  ”I’ve been Claimed and I am happily mated.”  

 

Bobby stared in shock at the raised handprint on Dean’s arm.  There were no members of the kingdom of Lawrence that he knew of that would have the capability to put a handprint like that on Dean’s arm.  Which left two possibilities.  Only one, really.  ”Castiel.”  

 

"Yep!"  Dean said, letting his sleeve fall back down and obscure the mark again.  "And, before you suggest the two of us keeping the mating to ourselves and live separate until we figure the rest of this shit out, it nearly killed Cas."  Dean paused and looked at Bobby.  "As in, near-death.  So, that isn’t an option.  So let’s figure something else out that isn’t going to result in my mate dying."  

 

"Dean."  Bobby settled into a chair opposite the boy.  Dean did seem different.  Settled in a way that he hadn’t been before.  It was interesting to see.  Perhaps this would be good for him.  "Is Cas your mate?  Your true mate?"  

 

Dean shrugged.  ”I’ve got no idea, Bobby.  But I could have been mated to hundreds of worse people.  Cas is my best friend and has been since we were kids.  He cares about me, wants to protect me, and with his family tied to both Sam and I, our futures really are tied together and the kingdom would be in a perfect position.”  

 

"Dean, that was not what I was asking,"  Bobby said, narrowing his eyes when Dean abruptly looked guilty.  "You know what I’m referring to."  

 

"Cas is happy,"  Dean offered, looking up at Bobby.  He was not about to tell Bobby that they had been accidentally mated and he had no idea how Cas felt about him, if anything at all.  Neither of them had really wanted to talk about that.  "I’m happy.  Sam is happy.  Gabriel is, well, Gabriel.  Considering the circumstances, that is more than I could have asked for."  

 

Bobby wanted to smile.  Dean would figure it out.  Castiel Novak had been in love with Dean Winchester from the moment the two of them had met.  One of these days, Dean would see it.  Or Castiel would get annoyed enough with Dean to just announce it and drag Dean along with him.  ”Then what are you doing here?  It sounds like you’ve made up your mind about what’s going to happen next.”  

 

Dean squirmed a little bit and fought down a blush.  ”I wanted you to know before the rest of the council.  You deserved that.  About Cas and I.  And, I wanted to make sure you agreed with what I am about to do.”  Dean shrugged.  ”Your opinion matters.”  

 

"Boy.  If I disagreed, don’t you think I would have said so by now?"  Bobby teased, smiling at him.  "I suppose I’ll have to get used to the idea that I am not going to see you with a little girl or boy on your arm, but the succession of the throne will be just fine with the two of you in charge."  

 

Dean grinned.  “Hey man.  Adam’s up next in line for succession after Sam marries Gabriel.  As for the kids bit,”  He shrugged.  “I’ll have to talk to Cas and see what he thinks.”  

 

“All right, idiot.  What do you actually need my help with?”  

 

Dean settled down.  “Here’s what I want.  I want the laws to stay the same.  But I want to edit them.”  He ignored Bobby’s raised eyebrow.  “Sam and I will formally be removed from succession as soon as we are mated.  However, I don’t lose the throne.  Not until Adam turns 25.”  Dean grinned.  “That’ll let him be a kid, grow up, and not have to worry about the burden for a long time.”  

 

Bobby thought about it for a long moment and smiled.  “I think we can manage that without too much issue.  It’ll be easy to position it so you are looking out for Adam and not for yourself.”

 

“Exactly,”  Dean grinned.  “And we’re going to announce it the day after the wedding.  I’m not going to hide my relationship with Cas.”  

 

Bobby stared at Dean.  “Who are you and what have you done with the Crown Prince?”  

 

Dean smiled.  “I got one hell of a wake up call.  Cas nearly died because I didn’t get my head out of my ass.  I’m not about to do anything to jeopardize that.”  

 

"Do you love him?"  Bobby asked, watching Dean carefully.  While his face didn’t give anything away, the restless shifting of his wings and the way his eyes brightened gave him away.  "I thought so."  

 

Dean looked down at his feet.  ”I don’t deserve him.”  

 

"You’ve got that right,"  Bobby said.  He watched Dean’s face fall before adding, "But that kid doesn’t deserve you either in my eyes, so maybe you are perfect for each other."  

 

Dean’s head shot up and he looked at Bobby, who was giving him a grin and fought down a smile.  ”Thanks,”  he said.  Maybe they really were perfect for each other.  

 

"But I’m not going to tell your brother,"  Bobby added.  

 

Dean groaned.   _Fuck_.  He’d forgotten about Sam.  Sam was never going to let him live this down and they were only a week away from the wedding.  He’d had his head up his ass for weeks.  Sam was going to absolutely kill him.  

 

"Yeah, that’s what I thought."  

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  


 

 

 

Dean huffed and shuffled his feet as he was measured for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week.  ”Aren’t we sure that my ceremonial robes fit at this point?  I mean, it’s not like I’ve lost or gained any weight.”  

 

"Sire, you must stand still.  We would be able to finish much quicker if you would."  

 

Dean groaned and looked over at Cas, sitting at his desk, calmly reading a book.  He could feel Cas’s amusement this close and he pouted.  ”Stop glorifying in my pain, Cas.”  

 

Castiel raised his eyes from his book and looked at Dean.  ”I have no idea what you are talking about, Your Highness.  I am simply enjoying my book.”  

 

Dean growled.  He was going to make Cas pay for that.  Cas knew it too.  The sense of amusement grew even stronger.  

 

"Perhaps if you were to stand still and stop your constant moving and shifting, then you wouldn’t need to worry about the need for measurements."  Castiel closed his book and stood, approaching Dean.  "At the least, be glad that you are not Sam or Gabriel.  They likely have to endure two or three times as many fittings as you do."  

 

Dean grinned despite his intent not to.  That was an excellent point.  ”Fair enough.”  He smiled as Cas came even closer and brushed their wings together for the briefest moment.  He could feel Cas’ affection and pleasure at the touch and stretched out his wing to preserve it for another moment.

 

"Your Highness, please stop moving!"  

 

Dean groaned and pulled his wings back, watching as Cas stifled a laugh and made his way back over to where he had been sitting before.  ”Has Sam stopped freaking out about the preparations yet?”  

 

"No, not yet,"  Castiel said, picking up the book.  "I believe Gabriel is starting to worry about him."  

 

"It’s only going to get worse when your family arrives tomorrow."  He watched Cas scowl and smiled.  "Don’t worry, they haven’t scared us away in the past, and they aren’t about to now."

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  ”I fear that some of their remarks may not be kind.  About your brother, Dean.  Due to the circumstances and extremely short engagement.”  

 

Dean shrugged and whined when he was prodded with a pin as punishment.  ”Fucking, ow!”  he said, glowering down at the seamstress.  She only smiled and went back to her work.  ”They can say whatever they want, it’s Gabriel’s choice.  It’s not like he’s first in line for the throne.”  

 

"That does not mean they have to be pleasant.  And Lucifer will likely be extremely displeased.  He has always admired your brother,"  Castiel cautioned.  

 

"Yeah, if you mean admire in the creepiest way possible, sure, that’s definitely what he has been up to,"  Dean said, rolling his eyes.  "Don’t worry.  Sam can handle Lucifer, I can handle the rest of your family."

 

Castiel chuckled and opened his book again.  ”I am far more concerned at what Gabriel may do to Lucifer if he makes any advances on Sam.”  

 

Dean snorted.  ”Like I said.  I’m not worried about Lucifer being handled.  As mad as I was about Sam and Gabriel, I have to admit that make an excellent team.”  

 

"Indeed,"  Cas agreed.  

 

"Kinda like us."  Dean grinned when he felt Cas’s eyes snap to him in a second.  Confusion and then a warm swell of happiness hit him directly.  Dean winked at Cas.  "We’re better though.  Just don’t tell them I said that, since I have no interest whatsoever in a prank war."  

 

Castiel laughed, his head falling back as he sank properly into the chair.  ”That would be because you are frustrated that you lost the last one.”  

 

Dean helped the seamstress shrug off the large robe as soon as she was finished pinning.  He dismissed her and the assistant before stalking towards Cas.  ”I did not lose the last one, they cheated!”  

 

Castiel stared up at Dean as he walked closer.  ”I might remind you of your own rule that states there are no rules in prank wars, Dean.”  He licked his lips and stared at Dean’s open collar as Dean moved closer.  

 

"I seem to recall my partner bailing on me at the last second too.  What kind of partner is that, I mean really?  Abandoning me in my time of need?  That’s just terrible."  He said, grinning down at Cas, winking at him.  

 

Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, pulling him down and into a kiss.  “I seem to recall suggesting a strategic retreat that you didn’t wish to take.”  

 

Dean grinned and leaned into the kiss.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  

 

“No, of course no-mmmfph.”  

  
  
  
  


~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  


“Stop fidgeting, Princess,”  Gabriel muttered, waving to his family as they approached.  

 

“Gabriel, you said-”  

 

Gabriel reached up and yanked Sam down for a kiss.  “I said that so you’d be prepared for the worst and for you to stop worrying.  I didn’t say that so you could spend the entire afternoon freaking out.  Relax.”  

 

Sam blinked slowly at Gabriel, opening his mouth to protest when Dean cleared his throat behind them.  Best to have that argument later.  He stood back up again and stared at the approaching figures in the air.  

 

Dean relaxed when Sam and Gabriel finally stopped fighting.  He did raise an eyebrow in surprise when Gabriel’s hand snuck it’s way into Sam’s.  When had _that_ happened?  He glanced over at Cas, standing off to the side as part of the receiving entourage.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Cas should be standing at his side.  But that would have to wait until after the wedding.  Three more days and then he could.  

 

Castiel looked up at Dean when he felt a wave of possessiveness wash through their bond.  He smiled, flexing his wings.  He stepped up next to Sam and Gabriel, staying slightly off to the side, but remaining close as possible to Dean to assuage some of his frustration.  He felt a wash of love and blinked in surprise, wishing that he could turn around and look at Dean.  But Michael landed smoothly in front of them, distracting him.  

 

"Yo, bro, what’s up?  How was the flight?"  Gabriel asked, striding forward, grinning at Michael.  

 

"Long, as I am sure you can imagine,"  Michael intoned, accepting the embrace from Gabriel.  He looked up at the Lawrence entourage and raised an eyebrow.  "I will admit to being surprised at your engagement announcement."  

 

"Yes,"  Lucifer agreed as he landed next to Michael.  "I had certainly been under the assumption that Sam’s affections resided elsewhere."  He stared at Sam, his lips curling in a smirk.  

 

Sam resisted the urge to glare at Lucifer, his wings puffing up a little as he strode to stand beside Gabriel, nodding to Michael.  ”Prince Michael.  It is a pleasure to receive you and the others here today.  Thank you for joining us.”  

 

Dean waited for a moment, glaring at Lucifer.  A chill went up his spine at the look he was giving Sam.  Unpleasant bastard.  Not something that he wanted to think too hard about, or even spend time imagining.  

 

"Of course,"  Michael said, inclining his head as he looked at Sam.  "Gabriel, shall we head inside?"  

 

Dean stepped forward to Michael, standing in front of him as he grinned, hard and looked at each of Michael’s siblings.  ”We have a feast prepared for all of you.”  

 

"A wonder that you are able to afford it, destitute as your kingdom is,"  Lucifer chimed in, looking back as others landed.  

 

Gabriel cut off the angry exclamation that was sure to get out of Dean and Sam.  ”That will no longer be a problem as I am marrying into the family.  All expenses are being covered by me so that I am able to assist the Lawrence kingdom however I can.”  He strode forward.  ”Perhaps we should refrain from the insults until we are inside?”  

 

Castiel stepped in next to Dean and brushed their wings together, trying to calm him down from the rage that Lucifer’s comment had sent him into.  It had not be fair, but it was also not untrue.  They could not afford any angry outbursts at the moment.  

 

Dean sucked in a breath and nodded, leading the way inside.  They would only be here for a handful of days.  It wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle.  He would just need to help Sam however he could.  He smiled and led the way to the dining hall.  

 

Lucifer hummed and stepped up beside Michael, looking around.  ”So has the King been found?”  

 

Dean tensed, but sucked in a breath as he walked.  ”My father abdicated his rights to the Kingship when he disappeared.  I am King now, and haven’t been lost recently.”  He turned and smiled at Lucifer.  ”I apologize that you were not notified.”  

 

Michael narrowed his eyes and followed beside Dean.  ”You have assumed the Kingship in his stead?”  

 

"Yes,"  Dean said, keeping his voice firm.  There had to be no doubt in his mind.  He could show none to Michael or any of the others.  Especially if his announcement after the wedding was to stand the test of time.  Even if only until Adam came into adulthood.  

 

"Wise of you not to leave the kingdom floundering,"  Michael said.  

 

Dean spent a moment trying to figure out if that was an insult or a reference to the fact that the King of Caelum had been missing for the past ten years and had yet to surface.  For all intents of running the kingdom, Michael was King, but he had yet to assume the title.  ”Thank you.”  He nodded and opened the doors to the dining hall.  

 

"We do not stand on ceremony here.  Please sit wherever you like.  My younger brother Adam will also be joining us,"  Sam said, waving Adam forward.  He smiled and moved to sit beside Gabriel, grinning at Cas when he immediately sat on the other side.  Dean was next, sitting next to Cas, and Adam filled in the final spot on one side of the table.  A true united front.  

 

Michael raised an eyebrow and sat next to Adam at the round table.  “An interesting choice.”  

 

“More like a choice for a poor nation that can afford-”

 

“Lucifer!”  Michael said, his voice a whip cutting across the silent room.  

 

Lucifer settled into the seat across from Sam and scowled.  “Very well.”  

 

Dean was amazed when Lucifer was quiet through both the first and second courses of dinner.  By the time the dessert was being served, he knew that Lucifer had just been biding his time.  

 

“Gabriel.”  

 

Gabriel looked up from his apple tart and smiled at Lucifer.  “Yes?”  

 

Lucifer settled back into the chair.  “Since the rest of the family are clearly cowards, I will ask the question we all truly wish to know.”  

 

"And what is that?"  Gabriel asked, both of his eyebrows raised.  He abandoned his food to stare back at his older brother.  He could feel how tense Sam was beside him and reached out one wing to rub easily along his.  Sam relaxed at the casual touch.

 

"Are you truly going to go forward with this farce of a mating?  Shackle yourself to some child and minuscule kingdom that has no hope of longevity?"  

 

Dean took another sip of his wine and stared at Lucifer.  This was not his fight, but he bristled all the same, once again cursing his father for the situation that they had been left in.  

 

Gabriel grinned, dark and angry.  ”Would it upset you to know the mating bit is already over and done with?  We’re just formalizing it three days from now.”  

 

Dean coughed and glanced at Sam, watching him blush, even as he continued to stare down Lucifer.  Well, that was…unsurprising, considering what he had seen earlier.  

 

"You lower yourself, Gabriel!"  Lucifer spat.  "Mating with this…child."  

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  ”Lucifer, I’ve got no desire to keep inbreeding to keep the special family talents alive.  There has been far too much of that in the past few decades, and I’m done with it.  I want Sam.  I’m staying here, and taking my portion of the fortune with me.”  He shrugged.  ”It’s done.”  

 

Lucifer stood, with both of his hands planted on the table, his off-white wings flaring out behind him.  ”We will dissolve the treaty between our kingdom and Lawrence.  You pay great insult-”

 

"You will do no such thing,"  Castiel said, standing as well, his wings spread in a dominant display, his eyes glowing.  "The only one who has the ability to do such would be Michael and you are shaming him with your display, Lucifer.  We are family."  

 

"You cannot hope to overpower me, child!"  Lucifer shouted, turning to face Castiel.  

 

"Enough!"  Michael shouted, his voice ringing.  He stood and looked at each of his brothers.  He waited until both Castiel and Lucifer had returned to their seats.  "We are guests, Lucifer, and you will act as such, no matter your own personal opinions on what will be happening in the next few days.  Do you understand?"  

 

"Yes,"  Lucifer said.  

 

"Good."  Michael closed his eyes for a moment and turned to face Dean.  "I will ensure that the treaty between our nations is not dissolved.  No matter our familial preferences, Gabriel is free to do as he wishes."  

 

Dean nodded.  ”Thank you.”  He felt the tension bleed out of Sam a moment later and waited for the other shoe to drop from Michael.  

 

"You understand our concerns with the speed of this union?"  Michael asked, turning to look at Sam.  

 

"I do,"  Sam said.  He didn’t let Michael intimidate him and stared him down.  "However, the simple fact is that Gabriel and I do care for each other.  We are mated.  And in three days, we will be formally so."  

 

Michael nodded.  ”Then I expect you understand the secrets our family keeps close?”  

 

Sam stared at Michael before giving a nod.  ”Yes.”  

 

"I will expect secrecy from both you and your brother on this matter.  There is no room for negotiation on this point.  Caelum would face far too many enemies if they were to learn what the royal family were capable of."  

 

“Of course,”  Sam said.  

 

Michael nodded and settled back into his seat, focusing on his dessert once again.  

 

Dean relaxed and looked over at Cas.  Anna and Balthazar had remained quiet, which was unlike them, but Dean was not about to mention it.  The last thing he needed was all of the royal family of Caelum ganging up on him.  

 

A throat was cleared a moment later.  “Prince Michael?  Would you tell me more about Caelum?  I have been studying the treaty between our nations and would love to learn more,”  Adam asked.  

 

Dean had to resist the urge to sag into his chair as the tension around the table was broken.  Anna, Balthazar, and Michael engaged Adam in conversation, answering all of his eager questions.  He watched Adam and could not help but smile.  

 

“He is doing well,”  Castiel said, keeping his voice down as he turned to Dean.  

 

“He’s an amazing kid,”  Dean agreed, glancing back to Cas.  It was easy to feel Cas’s easy pleasure and happiness sitting this close to him.  He shifted his wings now that most of the attention was on Adam and brushed his over Cas’s, low-grade pleasure zinging through them both.  

 

Castiel nodded, reaching out to take one of Dean’s hands in his and to squeeze it.  He had a feeling that this wasn’t the last they would hear from Lucifer, but things seemed to be all right now.  A burst of love came across the bond again and this time Castiel turned to look at Dean.  His heart started pounding at the expression on Dean’s face.  Dean looked…

 

Dean blinked and smiled at Cas.  He looked wide-eyed and surprised for some reason.  He pressed his wing a little closer, rubbing at Cas.  

 

“Hate to burst the whatever-bubble you two have going on right now, but you guys should probably stop molesting each other in public,”  Gabriel said, keeping his voice low to make sure it didn’t overpower the conversation Adam was still having.  

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he flushed, pulling his wings back against his back.  Dean was only smiling and he looked back down at his plate as affection from Dean washed over him.  Dean was incredible.  “Dean, I would like to speak with you after dinner?”  

 

“Yeah, Cas.”  Dean looked at Sam and Gabriel.  “Can you two keep the family in line?  Cas and I need to go talk.”  

 

Sam tried to hide his grin and failed.  About time his brother figured his shit out.  “Yeah, you two go ahead.”  

 

Dean stood and turned to Michael, smiling.  “If you will excuse me, Michael, there is something that is demanding my urgent attention.  I will leave you to Sam and Adam for the evening.”  

 

Michael glanced up to Dean and nodded.  “Have a good evening.  I will see you in the morning?”  

 

Dean nodded.  “Indeed you will.”  He bowed his head and made his way to his rooms, knowing that Cas wouldn’t be far behind him.  Ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on his doors before Cas slipped into the room.  

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Dean stood up and smiled at him.  Cas had removed all the jewelry from his wings, leaving only sleek black feathers.  The bare patches from before were already starting to grow new feathers.  He walked closer until he was standing in front of Cas and pressed their foreheads together.  

 

“Dean,”  Castiel said.  His voice felt too loud in the room.  His hands shook and he reached up to rest them on Dean’s waist.  “Dean, I-”  Love, in another gentle wave from Dean swept over him and he swallowed, choking on his next words.  

 

He hummed and reached up to comb his fingers through Cas’s wings.  “I know,”  Dean said, keeping his voice soft.  “Think I’ve always known.”  Cas shivered under him as he pressed his fingers deeper, carding through the stiff feathers.  

 

“Then you…”  Castiel now understood what it meant to have your heart in your throat.  His was pounding so hard he feared that Dean might be able to hear it.  

 

Dean smiled and shifted so he could look Cas in the eyes.  “Who else would put up with me besides you, Cas?”  

 

Castiel stared at Dean and then smiled.  “You have a point.”  

 

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and tugged him even closer.  “Of course I do.  I’m King, after all.”  

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned up to steal the softest of kisses from Dean.  

 

After Cas had pulled away, Dean grinned.  “So, Cas, what do you say?  Want to shack up with me and become a King’s Consort?”  

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side.  “I thought I already had.”  

 

Dean blinked and then burst out laughing.  “Fair enough!  So let’s get the rest of this proper claiming out of the way.”  He swallowed as Cas’s eyes went dark and his smile turned predatory.  “Take it you like the idea?”  

 

Castiel undid the laces on his shirt and peeled it off.  “I suggest you remove your clothing with all due haste, Dean.”  

 

“H-Hey, who said that you get to be in charge!”  Dean said, sputtering as he stumbled back towards the bed.  

 

Castiel smirked and dropped his eyes to the obvious bulge in Dean’s pants.  “You do not seem to be averse to the idea, Dean.”  

 

Dean huffed and pulled his shirt off a moment later.  “Bossy mate.”  

 

“Yes,”  Castiel said.  He kicked his boots off a moment later and advanced on Dean.  “You enjoy it.”  

 

Dean glanced up at Cas, taking a long moment to admire the sight of him walking closer, miles of skin on display for him, wings spread and begging for a touch.  He swallowed.  “Damn, Cas.  You’re gorgeous.”  

 

Castiel rolled his shoulders and let his second set of wings fall from his back before walking closer to Dean.  His mate could not seem to look away from him.  He smirked.  “As are you, Dean.”  He waited for Dean to sit on the edge of the bed and stepped closer, between his mate’s spread legs.  “You will let me Claim you?”  

 

Dean swallowed hard, his whole body shivering at the sound of Cas’s voice.  His wings trembled and spread wide, already inviting any touch from Cas.  “You already did.”  

 

A low growl escaped Castiel’s throat.  “Then let me be clear, Dean.  You will let me Claim your body in addition to your soul?”  

 

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out.  He swallowed hard and forced himself to nod.  “Yeah, Cas.”  

 

Castiel lifted Dean and tossed him back onto the bed, watching as he struggled out of his pants and kicked them off to the side.  He advanced on Dean, his wings spread in a dominant display of just how much he wanted him.  Dean’s wings were quivering, begging for what Dean would not voice.  ”You are beautiful, Dean,”  Castiel said as he climbed onto the bed.  

 

"Guys aren’t beautiful,"  Dean choked out, his heart pounding as Castiel crawled even closer and straddled his hips.  He swallowed hard, staring up at Cas.  Like this, he was an avenging angel, pale skin on display and his eyes hot and demanding as they stared at him.

 

"You are beautiful, Dean.  Your eyes, your wings, your body."  Castiel leaned down to lick across the plushness of Dean’s lips.  "I will Claim every single piece of you and you will adore it.  I will show you that you are beautiful, even if it is only through my own eyes,"  he promised.  

 

Dean swallowed, biting down on his lip until Cas kissed him, nice and hard, his mouth falling open during the onslaught.  Cas took advantage, pressing closer to him and kissing him even harder.  It took nothing more than a moment for him to be completely overwhelmed as he reached out and pulled Cas closer, bucking under him.  

 

Castiel shifted and buried his hands in Dean’s wings, pinning him to the bed, watching as he cried out.  ”Surrender to me,”  he demanded, his voice rough with power as he held Dean down.  

 

Dean didn’t know what was making him want to resist and fight, but he wanted Cas to fight for him.  To prove that he was good enough to have him.  ”Not a chance!”  

 

Castiel chuckled against Dean’s throat before biting down at the pale and freckled skin, watching as Dean cried out a moment later, a dark mark on his neck.  He tightened his fingers in Dean’s wings, staring as he cried out again, his arousal obvious.  ”So proud and so strong, Dean.  I will take care of you, I will not hurt you.  Give in to me, give me everything.”  

 

Dean was torn, his mind screaming his assent, that he wanted to belong to Cas, to be taken by him and to belong to him every way someone could.  His body still resisted, his wings fighting and flexing as he bucked under Cas.  He felt wild, completely out of control.  ”Cas!”  

 

"Dean,"  Castiel said.  His name appeared to be enough to make Dean refocus in on him, green eyes so bright they almost seemed to glow like his own.  Dean was truly remarkable, his internal battle to push closer and pull away making him even more breath-taking.  "I will not force you.  You must freely give yourself to me."  He felt Dean shudder under him and smiled.  

 

"However, if you simply need convincing, I am more than happy to provide,"  Castiel said, glancing up at Dean again.  

 

"Yeah, Cas, fuck, I want."  Dean shuddered, spreading his legs wide so Cas could press closer to him.  The motions were familiar, but there was more now.  Cas was going to Claim him.  Which meant a vigorous fucking and holy fuck he was looking forward to it so much more than he could have ever thought possible.  Perhaps he was just that fucked up.  

 

Castiel pulled back enough to press a kiss to Dean’s heart, licking the sweat off of his skin as Dean shuddered.  ”You are so beautiful, Dean.  So beautiful.  I love the sight of you like this.”  

 

Dean slammed his eyes shut and rocked his hips up, searching for the friction that he wasn’t getting yet that he absolutely and desperately needed.  ”Cas, please, fuck, _please_ ,”  Dean moaned.  

 

Dean’s wings finally went limp beneath him, acquiescing to his superior show of strength.  Castiel pulled his hands away and smoothed the ruffled feathers, watching as Dean shuddered, his wings sensitive.  ”I will give you what you wish, Dean, do not worry.”  Castiel reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and gave a slow squeeze, watching as he arched and moaned.

 

How Dean could imagine that he was not beautiful, Castiel would never understand.  Everything about him was a sensual feast for someone to appreciate.  Satisfaction curled in him as he realized that he was now that someone and Dean would be appreciated by him every single day he would hold the ability.  He smirked against Dean’s skin before moving back up to his lips.  ”I regretted that we were so desperate our first time together.  I had dreamed of taking my time with you, taking you apart until you were shaking and calling my name, begging for more.”  

 

Dean groaned and tried to move to press closer to Cas.  ”Y-you dreamed of our first time together?”

 

Castiel smiled against Dean’s lips and pulled away enough to look at him.  “I have.  Often.  However…”  He leaned in close again and gave Dean the faintest of kisses.  “I do not regret how we came together.  Only that I could not worship you properly.”

 

Dean bit down on his lip and tried to muffle a groan.  ”Cas, not that I don’t appreciate these heartfelt confessions, but I would really like to get a move on here,”  he said, his breath catching as he rocked forward again.  ” _Please_.”  

 

Castiel smiled and brought his hands closer to the base of Dean’s wings where they met his back and caressed the small feathers, watching as Dean jolted under him like he had been struck.  ”As you wish, Dean.”  It took him a few moments to find the small gland tucked under Dean’s feathers, but when he did, it was worth the loud moan Dean gave off.  

 

Dean’s scent was overwhelming, and his oil only increased the pull that Castiel felt whenever he had a chance to smell it.  He carded his fingers slowly through Dean’s feather’s again, smearing the oil across them as Dean started to pant, his whole body straining.  

 

"Cas, why are you still wearing pants!"  Dean growled, his body bucking again as Cas’s fingers went back to stroking his glands.  Fuck, he was hard enough to burst already, there was no way that he was going to be able to last if Cas kept up this shit.  

 

Castiel smiled and moved his fingers through the primary feathers and then back down through the secondaries as well, watching as Dean quivered beneath him.  ”You know my power, Dean?  What you see in my eyes?”  

 

Dean blinked at the thought and tried to bring together enough brain cells to answer coherently.  ”Uh…yes?”  

 

Castiel chuckled and with a thought, his pants were banished to the floor.  He swallowed Dean’s moan with a kiss as all of their bare skin slid together, his fingers still buried in multi-colored feathers.  His mate was ready and wanting him.  The Claim would be the final tie of them together.  

 

"Fuck, that’s a nice trick,"  Dean said, rocking up against Cas.  After a few minutes of amazing friction, he forced his hips back down to the bedspread and tried to catch his breath.  "C-Cas, as amazing as that is, fuck, please, I don’t want this to be over already."  

 

Castiel hummed his agreement and pulled away from Dean, his fingers trailing lightly over Dean’s wings.  ”As much as I would enjoy you on your back for our mating, it will be easier if you are on your hands and knees.”  

 

Dean stared at Cas and grabbed the base of his cock, panting hard.  ”Fuck.  Fucking hell, Cas.  You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”  

 

Castiel laughed and pulled further away from Dean, moving to the bedside table to grab the oil.  ”Perhaps then next time I shall allow you to ride me and I can watch every inch of you quiver as you move above me, taking my cock into your-mffph!”  

 

Dean pinned Cas to the bed and kissed him, hard and desperate, his wings quivering as he pressed closer, rubbing frantically against Cas.  ”You.”  He punctuated the word with a kiss.  ”Cannot say things like that.”  Dean kissed Cas again and then gave his throat a quick bite.  ”When I want nothing more than to do just that,”  he growled.  

 

Castiel shuddered and spread all four sets of his wings out on the bed, staring up at Dean.  He almost seemed to glow like this, his eyes, skin, and lips glistening.  He had never been more aroused.  ”I am amenable.”  

 

Dean blinked and then started laughing.  ”Cas, only you would say amenable when I talk about riding you.”  

 

Castiel frowned up at Dean, his brows furrowed.  ”That would be the correct word to use, Dean.”  He fought down a groan as Dean shifted and took the opportunity to rub against him, his whole body moving in one sinuous movement.  

 

"I’m just saying that you need to expand your vocabulary.  I’m certain that it would pay off,"  Dean teased, straddling Cas’s hips.  "And as much as I will love being on all fours for you, I want to watch you."  

 

Castiel’s wings immediately flared and his eyes glowed bright blue.  He struggled for control of his Grace and stared up at Dean, offering him the small bottle of oil.  ”Very well then, Dean.  Shall you get yourself ready while I observe?”  

 

Dean groaned and fumbled the bottle, dropping it to the bed twice before he managed to get it open and pour some onto his fingers.  ”God, Cas, just say you want to watch me.”  

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking at Dean.  ”Very well.  I want to watch you, Dean Winchester, prepare yourself to be Claimed by me.”  

 

Dean damn near slipped off Cas’s lap, his whole body shivering at that pronouncement.  ”Y-yeah,”  he managed to get out, his voice hoarse.  ”That’s better.”  

 

Castiel smirked and waited for Dean to do exactly what he had promised to.  Dean was desire personified.  And he belonged to him.  Just as he did to Dean.  His smile softened and he watched as Dean pressed a finger into himself, his entire body bucking, the air thick with his scent and the desire between them.  

 

"Cas…"  Dean said, rocking back onto his finger.  Cas’s eyes were glowing and riveted on him.  He shivered and pressed in a second, eager to get himself stretched.  He spread his wings to help him balance and started to move, rocking back on his hand, eager for more.  Cas was going to feel so good in him, he could already feel it and he wanted it, now.  

 

"Take your time, Dean.  I do enjoy watching you like this,"  Castiel said, licking his lips as he stared.  There was a red flush creeping down Dean’s throat and the scent of the oil still leaking from his glands was enough to make him want to throw Dean to the bed and have the Claiming over and done with within moments.  

 

Castiel’s eyes were drawn to Dean’s wings where he could see the oil seeping between his feathers, leaking freely now that his arousal had reached a peak.  ”You are extraordinary,”  he breathed, unable to look away from the sight Dean made.  

 

"Like that better than beautiful,"  Dean managed, spreading his legs a little wider.  He pressed a third finger inside of himself and breathed through the semi-painful stretch for a long moment until he could relax and be ready for more.  "Cas.  Please, I want-"

 

Castiel surged up and claimed Dean’s lips with his, both of his hands dropping to Dean’s hips, holding him in place as his fingers continued to move, frantic, in and out of him.  ”Soon, Dean, you must get me ready.”  

 

Dean looked around the bed for the small bottle of oil and scowled when he did not immediately see it in the tangled sheets.  ”Dammit, where did the-“

 

"Use your own oil, Dean,"  Castiel ordered.  He watched Dean shudder, his green eyes going wide as they snapped back to him.  He licked his lips, already imagining it.  Truly joined in every way that a Claim should be.  

 

Dean scrambled to reach behind him and coat his fingers in the oil steadily seeping from his glands.  He moaned as he touched them, they were sensitive from when Cas had teased them earlier.  ”Damn, Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that,”  Dean teased, his voice coming out in small puffs of air.  

 

He shifted to sit on Cas’s thighs, his wings trembling as he stared at Cas, all four wings spread out beneath his body, his blue eyes glowing.  ”Holy shit, Cas,”  He breathed, wrapping a hand around Cas’s cock, giving him a slow stroke, watching as his entire body arched and he shouted, clearly enjoying the touch.  

 

Now he understood why Dean had begged him for a measure of control.  This feeling, this was overwhelming.  How was anyone supposed to be able to control themselves when touches between mates felt like _this_?  ”Dean, hurry,”  he ordered, licking his lips.  

 

"Yeah, yeah."  Dean panted, shifting again with the help of his wings, straddling Cas’s hips.  He looked down at the other man and smirked.  "Do me a favor and try to stay still.  I haven’t done this before."  He took Cas’s cock in hand and positioned himself before starting to sink down.  The moan that was immediately punched out of Cas’s chest was gratifying and he smirked.  

 

"Dean, Dean, Dean, _Dean_ ,”  Cas chanted, his whole body tense with the effort of holding himself back and under control.  Dean, Dean, the sensualist, the womanizer, had never been touched like this.  He had never done this, he was the first, Dean was his, his, his, _his_.  

 

Dean bit down a whine and finally rocked all of the way down, his ass flush to Cas’s hips.  His wings quivered and he struggled to relax, to breathe long enough to become used to the sensation.  It was certainly odd, but it didn’t hurt and he could _feel_ Cas now, more than ever before.  Cas’s awe and shock, his gratitude, his possessiveness, and most of all, the overwhelming amount of love he felt.  

 

Dean swallowed hard and leaned down for another kiss, rocking his hips slowly in an experiment to see if he felt comfortable moving.  The pain (though it had been more discomfort than pain) was quickly receding and Dean rocked again, rising up off Cas the tiniest amount before moving back down.  

 

"Dean!"  Cas cried, his back arching off the bed.  He must not move, he would not hurt Dean, he would not, he was not going to hurt Dean like this, he would not hurt his mate.  

 

"Yeah, yeah."  Dean panted, rocking his hips back, trying to catch his breath.  "Cas, yes, go ahead, you can move, want you to move,"  Dean gasped, his motions getting a little more frantic as he continued to move.  On his next downward rock, Cas pushed up and hit something inside him that had him biting down the urge to howl.  

 

Cas froze, staring up at Dean, whose green eyes had gone wild and dark.  ”Dean?”  

 

"Don’t stop, for fucks sake, _don’t stop_ ,”  Dean snarled, repeating the motion.  He sucked in another breath as Cas started moving all over again and then, fuck!  There it was, exactly what he had wanted.  

 

"Of course Dean,"  Castiel said, dropping his hands to Dean’s hips and giving him a slow squeeze.  It took him only a minute for Dean to be moving in his lap in a fast, desperate pace, his body coated in a fine sheen of sweat that was illuminated by the candles and the fading light of the sun.  "Magnificent."  

 

Parts of Dean’s wings were golden in the light and Castiel stared up at him, a god, bound to this earth to be his mate.  He surged up and claimed Dean’s lips in a kiss, swallowing his loud moan as the angle changed to one that Dean apparently enjoyed.  Dean was straddling his lap, cradled by his entire body.  

 

Dean grunted and managed to plant his knees to the bed, lifting himself off of Cas’s erection before slamming back down.  All of his feather twitched, and he gave a full-body shudder before repeating the motion, starting a frantic pace as he kissed Cas, their lips sliding together and then separating as they moved.  ”Cas, Cas, fuck, Cas, _please_ …”  

 

"Magnificent, incredible, beautiful, mine,"  Castiel chanted, moving his hands to Dean’s face, cupping it in his palms as they moved together.  Dean would not last long now, his entire body quivering as they moved together.  Castiel could feel his Grace surging, responding to Dean’s pleasure, sinking deeper into the other man, a true Claim.  It would be enough to take them both over the edge.  

 

Dean let his head fall back, his hips still moving frantically as he rode Cas, chasing his pleasure and everything felt so good.  Cas felt so good, deep inside him like this, and fuck he only wanted more, he needed more.  ”Cas, please, I want-“

 

Castiel kissed Dean again, biting down on his lower lip to silence him.  If he were to hear it, he would not be able to control himself.  He wrapped a hand around Dean’s erection, stroking him easily as Dean moved in his lap, his entire body starting to shake.  ”Let me see you, Dean.  Let me see you completely consumed and overwhelmed with pleasure.  It’s what I want, give it to me,”  he demanded.  

 

Dean choked on his next breath of air as his orgasm hit him, his whole body spinning as the heat of Cas’s Grace swept through him again, a tidal wave of mutual pleasure that had him falling forward against Cas.  He sucked in a breath and he realized that Cas was breathing just as hard as he was and shivered, staring at him, at his glowing blue eyes.  ”Cas…”  

 

Castiel leaned forward and gave Dean a slow kiss, their lips sliding together.  ”Dean.  I love you,”  he whispered, his body still shaking as they clung together and came down from their high.  They still had the wedding to struggle through, and his family was bound to cause even more trouble during their trip here…

 

But he had Dean.  He had Dean, Dean had him and together they would be able to face all of it without fear.  He smiled and rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, his wings still trembling underneath him.  

 

Dean tangled his fingers into Cas’s hair and tugged gently, trying to communicate that he heard and understood and…well, was in exactly the same boat.  He grinned.  

 

"Hey, Cas?"  

 

Castiel blinked his eyes open and forced himself to focus on Dean.  ”Yes, Dean?”  

 

"We’ve got to do that again."  

 

Castiel smiled, a low chuckle breaking free.  ”I agree, Dean.  I agree.”  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be asking yourself....what about everything else?!?! (Just like my wonderful darling artist did)
> 
> Well, while this is the end of the "official" story, I've already written an epilogue that is being beta'd as we speak to tie up the rest of the loose ends of the story.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that epilogue I mentioned?
> 
> Here it is! Have one bonus chapter of schmoooooooooooop!!
> 
> <3 This is for NightoftheLivingFig. Because she wanted to know what happened when I faded to black. <3

Dean watched Sam fidget from the doorway, playing with the jewelry in his wings, before shaking his head.  “What happened to this just being a formality and you two are already mated?”  

Sam looked over his shoulder and scowled.  “Shut up, jerk.”  

Dean sauntered into the room and helped Sam straighten the last of the golden chains wound through Sam’s feathers.  “Relax, bitch.”  

“Easy for you to say.  You’re not getting married.”  Sam fidgeted with a loose feather, and straightened it into place.  “In front of his entire family.  Who hates me.”  

“Hey!  Cas doesn’t hate you,” Dean said.  “And why do you give two fucks about what Michael or Lucifer think?  It’s Gabriel you’re marrying.”  

Sam chewed on his lip.  “Yeah, but-”

“No buts,” Dean insisted, grabbing Sam’s jaw and forcing him to look him in the eye.  “Gabriel is sometimes a mean-spirited dickhead.  But, he likes you.  A lot.  He’s not going to suddenly regret leaving his family.”  

“But-”

“Sam!  Seriously!  I’m the emotionally insecure one out of the two of us.  Suck it up.  You’re getting married in a few hours.  You’ve willingly shackled yourself to Gabriel.”  Dean grinned and reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair, knowing that he would spend at least another hour fixing it and he would stop worrying about everything else for the time being.

“Dean, you dick, I’m going to-”

“Stop.  Worrying,” Dean ordered, pointing a finger at Sam.  “Got it?”  

Sam huffed and looked at his brother.  “What if they object at the wedding?  Lucifer might.”  

Dean put his hands on his hips, his wings twitching in agitation.  “Then you flip him off, tell him it’s not his marriage, and move on.”  

Sam grinned a little bit and glared at his brother.  “You are an asshole.”  

“Yeah, well, I’m King and my little brother is getting married to a dickhead.  I’m allowed.”  

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to straightening his hair after what Dean had done to him.  “No, no excuses for messing up my hair.  I’m getting married today.”  

Dean smirked back his brother.  “Yeah, well, if it wasn’t for me, you’d be hyperventilating over nothing, so I will call it a win.”  

“I would not be hyperventilating!”  

Dean poked Sam in the chest.  “Gabriel makes you happy?”  

Sam paused and looked at Dean in the mirror, smiling at him.  “Yeah, Dean.  Cas make you happy?”  

Dean opened his mouth to deny it, but snapped it shut a moment later and sighed.  “Yeah.”  

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder.  “Good.”  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

~!~!~!~

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

It had taken some serious political wrangling, but Dean had managed to arrange the wedding party so Cas would be standing next to him for the wedding.  It afforded someone from the Kingdom of Caelum the honor.  Granted, Michael, as the Crown Prince should have been standing next to him, but Adam had figured out a solution that would offer them both balance.  Adam was now standing beside Michael instead, and everyone looked relatively pleased.

Dean had never loved his youngest brother more.  He gave Adam a wink and turned his attention back to Sam and Gabriel as their hands were tied together.  Sam’s wings were trembling a little and Dean fought down a smirk.   _Girl_.  When the vows were finally finished (He and Cas would never be so sappy.  Ever.  Maybe.), Dean stepped up to announce the union officially.  His one cool line he got to deliver.  

“I have an objection.”  

Dean froze and turned to look at Lucifer.   _Shit_. Sam had been right.  He was going to kill the bastard.  Then there would be war between Lawrence and Caelum and they couldn’t afford that.  “What objection?”  He cleared his throat and turned to face Lucifer.  

Lucifer stepped forward to face Dean, all six of his wings out and spread in a magnificent display.  “Your brother has coerced and tricked my brother into this marriage.  The Winchester family looks to seize the power and influence of the Novak family has.”  

“What!”

“ _What_!  No, that’s-”

“Lucifer-”

Dean held up his hand for silence and waited for everyone to quiet.  “Gabriel Novak, Prince of Caelum.  Do you make this union and mating of your own volition?”  

Gabriel marched up to stand next to Dean, his wings quivering in anger.  “Of course I do.”  

Dean nodded and looked to Lucifer.  “Your concern is noted, but dismissed.  There is no coercion.”  

“Gabriel.”  Lucifer turned to face Gabriel and stared at him.  “Brother.  You do not want this.  You cannot.  Your home.  You cannot want to give all of that up.  You have been tricked.  Come home.  We want you there.”  He held out his hand.  

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled at him.  He tugged Sam down and stole a quick kiss.  He let go of Sam’s hand and walked towards Lucifer, his two extra sets of wings unfolding from his back, his eyes glowing bright gold.  “Lucifer.  You’re my brother.  And I love you.  But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

“Gabriel you...you would...stand with these…”  

“My mate, Lucifer.  My mate.  Not yours.  He is mine,” Gabriel growled, his wings spreading wider in a dominant display.  “Just because he did not choose you does not give you the right to discredit our union."  

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.  "Your bond is not true.  The both of you never felt the call to each other!"  

Gabriel chuckled and he stepped closer.  "And yet I have Claimed him, Lucifer.  Original bond or not, and I do happen to believe we are true bondmates, it matters not.  You cannot and will not have him."  

Lucifer gasped and his eyes darted to Sam.  "You would dare tarnish your Grace with-"

"Lucifer," Michael said, stepping forward to touch his arm.  "There is nothing you can do if Sam is Claimed."  

"Sam is my mate!" Lucifer snarled, fighting against Michael.  

Sam interrupted Gabriel mid-snarl and stepped forward, tugging his pants down just enough to reveal the handprint on his hip. "Is this enough evidence?"  He glared at Lucifer as he let go and stared into Lucifer's ice-blue eyes.  "You are not my mate, Lucifer."  

Dean stepped forward and cleared his throat.  "All right, all right, everyone calm down for two seconds here.  One, Lucifer, you've had a week to make your concerns clear.  Sam has made his choice.  You will cease your pursuit.  Two, this is a wedding and we're not celebrating in true and proper fashion.  Three, if a fight breaks out, it's happening outside.  Got it?"  

Immediately the tension in the room ratcheted back a few notches and Dean relaxed as Michael, Balthazar, and Anna escorted Lucifer out of the room.  He turned back to the assembled crowd and grinned.  "He stole my line.  I'm rather mad about that."  A few more chuckles and smiles were starting to appear.  

"So, before we all peace out to the party, I have a few things I want to say about what happened here."  Dean glanced at Cas and felt the swell of support inside him and relaxed.  "Many of you here know that Sam and I never felt the calls to find out mates.  I think the both of us agree that's because our mates found us, long before we needed to start looking."  

Dean looked back out to the crowd.  "As long as you are happy, as we are happy, does it matter?  I speak for everyone now, not just for Sam and myself.  As your King, I wish for you all to be happy and healthy and to prosper as people.  I will do everything in my power to assure that going forward."  Dean grinned.  

"So, with that in mind.  I have an announcement I will be making tonight at the reception.  However, I'm not about to take anything else away from these sappy jerks.  People of Lawrence, I present to you, Princes Gabriel and Sam Novak."  Dean bowed and stepped aside for Sam and Gabriel.  They were holding hands again and grinning sappily at each other.  All was well and exactly how it was supposed to be now.  

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas and smiled.  A few more hours.  He'd outline his plan and Cas would be by his side and never go anywhere again.  

Castiel took a step closer to Dean and smiled at him.  The love and longing washing over him from Dean was hard to resist.  They would need to find a moment before the reception.  If only a moment.  That would be enough until the morning.

Dean watched as Sam and Gabriel walked down the aisle, still holding onto each other's hands as they were pelted with rice and rose petals.  How girly.  He and Cas weren't going to use rose petals.  

As soon as Sam and Gabriel were out and amongst the crowd (to be driven to the reception hall in a carriage, as per tradition), Dean  watched the rest of the church empty to follow them.  When most of the crowd was gone, Dean grabbed Cas's hand and tugged him into the back corridors of the building, leading the way back to the castle.  

"Dean-"

"Don't worry, I scoped this out earlier.  I thought we might, you know, maybe want a few minutes?  So I figured this would be the best way to do that."  Dean winked at Cas and continued to tug him along.  

Castiel's wings twitched and he laughed as he followed behind Dean, tripping and stumbling as Dean wove them through the castle.  At least he seemed to know where he was going, which was more than he could say most of the time.  "Dean, where are we-"

"Shhh!"  Dean turned and kissed Cas, soft and gentle.  "Trust me, okay?"  He felt a surge of love from Cas through their bond and grinned at him.  "Now come on!"  

Well, he had certainly followed Dean into worse situations.  Castiel laughed when Dean paused and waited for a few servants to pass by them before he was immediately back to tugging him along the corridors again.  

He blinked in surprise when they reached the main part of the castle and looked back at the path they had taken.  "What-"

"Don't ask.  Dad's paranoid.  There's about four hundred different ways in and out of the castle."

"Dean, that isn't safe-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, pinning him to the wall.  "No lectures.  It's not four hundred.  It's more like ten.  And don't worry.  The exteriors are all guarded.  Now, come ON," he urged, grabbing Cas again.  

Castiel huffed, stumbling as Dean started to climb a few stairs.  When Dean finally stopped and tugged him into a room, he took a moment to shake out his wings before he stared at Dean.  "Was it necessary to drag me here at a breakneck pace?"

"Of course,"  Dean said, grinning as he pulled Cas closer.  "I wanted to talk to you about something."  

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  "Something that you couldn't discuss with me in a normal-paced walk back to the castle with everyone else?"  

Dean bit down on his lip for a moment and nodded.  "Yes, actually."  

Castiel opened his mouth and then paused, blinking at Dean before growing serious.  "All right then, Dean."  

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out, his wings quivering in his nervousness.  "So, I want to tell the kingdom.  Make an announcement today.  At the reception."  

"Dean-"

"Before you go all ambassador-y on me,” Dean cleared his throat.  "I've amended the law.  I'm still going to abdicate the throne, but not until Adam is 25."  He smiled and took Cas's hands, stepping closer to him to press their foreheads together.   "I'm not going to hide you, Cas."  

Castiel sighed.  "Dean, this could cause the kingdom to go up in revolt."  

"Nah."  Dean shook his head.  "I think it'll be great for the kingdom actually.  No one wants to see me waste away and lose my wings.  And hell, everyone likes you."  

"I'm a foreigner," Castiel pointed out.  

"Psh," Dean dismissed.  "You grew up around here and everyone loves you."  

"Dean, you can't-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, soft and gentle.  "I can.  And I am going to."  He pulled back and grinned.  "Besides.  You realize what that means in eleven years, right?  I get to retire and you and I can do whatever we want!"  

Castiel stared at Dean and could not help but smile and shake his head.  Dean's enthusiasm was contagious in the best way.  "I suppose if your mind is made up-"

"Cas.  You, uh.  You know how I feel.  It isn't going to change.  Okay?"  Dean tugged on Cas's hands.  "I just wanted to warn you before I said anything so you aren't blindsided."  

"You're growing up, Dean."

Dean laughed, his head thrown back, his entire body shaking.  "God, you are an asshole!"  

Castiel grinned.  "Only for you, Dean."  

Dean snorted and took Cas's hand again, tugging him towards the door and through the castle.  "Why did I ever marry you?"  

"I could enumerate the reasons for you, if you like."  

Dean laughed again.  “Asshole!”  

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand.  “Yours.”  

Dean’s heart did a complicated turning-type motion in his chest and he coughed a little, turning to look at Cas.  “Yeah.”  

**  
  
  
**

~!~!~!~

**  
  
  
**

Dean settled into his seat as Gabriel and Sam finally pulled up in their carriage, laughing as they continued to be pelted with rice, roses, and what looked to be some sort of glitter.  Dean couldn't help but chuckle.  They were going to have a difficult time removing that later tonight.  

He stood up and the crowd burst into applause.  Dean grinned and waited for the newlyweds as they took their seats.  He cleared his throat after the sound died down.  Cas brushed their wings together and Dean looked at all of the faces crowding into their main ballroom.  

"So you all might have guessed that I had something to say after what happened in the church."  Dean smiled and looked down at his hands before glancing up at the assembled crowd.  "Some of you may not know this, but when my father left, there was a new law established about the line of succession for our family."  

Dead silence reigned in the room.  Dean plowed ahead.  

"It stated that as soon as Sam or I mated, we would be removed from the line of succession and that Adam would inherit."  He held up his hands as the crowd immediately started to murmur and protest.  "I do not know what my father's motivation for this law was.  However, as a King, I am not above the law, and I will adhere to it."  He grinned.  "Sorta."  

He cleared his throat and held his hand out to Cas, turning to look at him, gasps echoing in the crowd around them as Cas stood and took his hand.  "Like I said in the church.  Sam and I never felt the call to find out mates, because they came and found us.  While Castiel and I haven't made it official with a ceremony yet, because I flat-out refused to plan two royal weddings at once..."  There were a few chuckles and Dean grinned.  

"We are absolutely mated."  Pleasure at the statement washed over him from Castiel and Dean grinned at him before turning back to the crowd.  "So, you might be wondering what that means for the line of succession.  I am going to abdicate-"  He held up his hands to forestall the immediate swell of noise.  "-In about eleven years.  When Adam turns 25, he will take over the throne.  Both Sam and I will remain here, as Princes and as his advisors."  

Dean smiled.  "I'm not going to rob a kid of his childhood."  He turned to Adam.  "And you're going to be a far better King than either of us would ever be."  He looked back out at the crowd.  "So, there is an addendum to the law that has been added.  I will remain as King until Prince Adam is crowned at the age of 25.  Castiel, as my mate, will be King's Consort.  Any questions?"

Dean bristled when a few people stood up.  His wings spread a little and he prepared himself for an argument.  When the people standing began clapping, he blushed.  He snapped his mouth shut as all other people in attendance began to clap as well.  Castiel's hand in his was holding onto his so tight he was pretty sure that this fingers were creaking.  

After a minute he held up his hands and grinned to everyone.  "I think there's only one thing left to say."  He paused and turned to look at Cas.  "Let's party!"  

**  
  
**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
